Jóvenes, salvajes y libres
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Hoy es el primer día de mis vacaciones, y he decido que este año Sasuke Uchiha me notara, así tenga que golpearlo con un bate Esta es mi bitácora, y aquí apuntare las locuras que hago por un simple "hola" de Sasuke, y juro que se enamorara perdidamente de mi. AU. Sasusaku/Naruhina/NejiTen/GaaMatsu.
1. Los minutos eternos

Hola, bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locura x33

* * *

_Palabras en cursiva es el pensamiento, imaginación o cuando escribe Sakura._

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

De mis disparates de juventud lo que más pena me da no es el haberlos cometido, sino el no poder volver a cometerlos.

_-Pierre Benoit._

_._

_Capitulo 1: Los minutos eternos._

_-Te quiero, eres todo para mí. –El pelinegro tomaba las delicadas manos de la chica entre las suyas y frente al mar le robo el más puro y único beso de los rosados labios de la chica._

_-Tu igual para mi, Sasuke-kun. –Dijo abrazándolo._

_-¿Sakura? –El azabache la despego de si._

_-¿Si, Sasuke-kun? –El azabache se alejaba de ella. –Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas?_

_-¿Sakura?_

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

-¡Sakura! –La maestra tiro un montón de libros en la banca de Sakura, la cual alterada se levanto dando un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué, que, que? –La peli rosa miraba a todas partes.

-Haruno, ¿Sabe cuanto falta para que este siclo escolar acabe?

-… ¿Diez minutos? –Contesto dudosa ante la imponente y joven figura de su maestra de matemáticas.

-Así es, Haruno, ¿Y cuanto necesita en mi materia para aprobar?

- Si-siete… -Tragó grueso ante aquella tan maliciosa mirada por parte de la maestra.

-Correcto otra vez señorita, y sabe que si ahora mismo reporto su conducta su calificación bajaría a seis, y eso significa que tendría que pasar sus vacaciones de verano en el re cruzamiento de matemáticas. –Las últimas palabras resonaron en la conciencia de Sakura, haciendo un escalofriante eco. – ¿Así que qué tiene que decir?

_-¡Puede ir y meterse su seis por el…! –Se levantaba abruptamente de su silla._

-¿Haruno?

-¿Eh? –La chica salió nuevamente de su ensoñación. – ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento maestra, le juro que no vuelve a suceder! ¡No me repruebe!

-Señorita Haruno no entiendo como sigue en este respetado colegio con esa actitud.

_-Pues si usted no sabe ¡Le aseguro que yo menos! –_Deverdad señorita Mitarashi, ¡Por favor!

-Bien, bien, Haruno, pero ya ponga atención. –La maestra regreso al frente del grupo.

-¡Si! –La peli rosa se dejo caer en la silla suspirando con alivio y una nota calló en su mesa. La tomo entre manos y la desdobló con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido;

**_-¿Otra vez en las nubes, Sakura-chan?_**

Volteo a su derecha y frente a ella la única chica que la llamaba tan educadamente en esa aula llena de féminas, Hyüga Hinata. Tomo su llamativa pluma azul y respondió la nota, pasándola cuidadosamente a la banca de su compañera, esta la tomo con la misma delicadeza con que fue entregada y una pequeña risilla salió de su boca;

**_-¡Si! Y esta vez ¡Me besó! Hinata._**

Volteo a ver a la peli rosa y solo sonrió en forma de aprobación.

Sakura miro impaciente el reloj en su celular ¡¿Por qué dos malditos minutos no avanzaban mas rápido?!

-Y por ultimo la tarea de verano, es…

-¡Maestra! –Una castaña de dos curiosos moñitos se levanto de su lugar e interrumpió a la joven instructora.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Amma?

-Pues… vera, ayer usted dejo tarea… entonces yo la hice, pero… ya paso toda la clase y usted, pues ya sabe no a calificado y como soy primera en lista… quería ver si… me calificaba. –La castaña hablaba lo más lenta y largamente posible con la maestra.

Sus compañeras se le quedaron viendo extraño, y sin comprender, hasta que Sakura comprendió que la castaña amiga suya solo retrasaba a la maestra para que no dejase tarea.

-¡Si maestra, Tenten tiene toda la razón, con decirle que hasta yo la hice!

-¡¿Tu, Haruno?! –Con eso la maestra cerro su libro y saco una de sus numerosas listas donde anotaba la tarea dejada. –Pero aquí no tengo apuntada ninguna tarea.

-¿A si? –Tenten miraba ansiosa el reloj sobre la pizarra, treinta segundos. –Si, acuérdese… miss. _Veinte segundos. _Creo que era de la página… número._ Quince segundos._ Ciento cincuenta y… _Diez segundos._ Ciento cincuenta y…. ¡A no es cierto miss, esa era del libro de español! ¡Perdón!

-Bueno, para la otra fíjese bien en que materia esta, señorita Amma. _Cinco segundos._ Les decía que la tarea que dejare para las… -El timbre que anunciaba la salida interrumpió la clase de la señorita Mitarashi.

-¡Si! –Sakura fue la única que salto de su asiento y alzo las manos en pos de victoria.

La maestra Mitarashi torció la boca a un lado, un clásico gesto de ella. Guardo sus listas y libros y salió del salón abarrotado de chicas.

-¡Oh si, ajá, no dejó tarea, no dejó tarea! –La peli rosa bailaba de felicidad mientras la castaña se acercaba a ella y a la chica de ojos aperlados. -¡Tenten-chan!

-¿Ahora ya soy chan?

-¡Me has salvado de tener tarea en mis gloriosas vacaciones! –_Que de todas formas ni iba a hacer tarea si dejaban. –_Eres de las mías ¿Eh?

-En realidad, Sakura, yo no quería tener tarea este verano, pero igual me alegra haberte salvado.

_(Narra Sakura)_

Sakura Haruno, soy yo, edad: diecisiete, ocupación: estudiante, colegio: Señoritas de las Rosas. Colegio exclusivo para señoritas en Konoha.

Soy un alma recluida en este espantoso colegio lleno de santurronas, a excepción de Hinata y Tenten, nosotras somos como las ovejas negras en cuanto a actitud (Bueno, sobre todo yo). Pero ya ha acabado este ciclo escolar, lo que significa las magnificas vacaciones de verano, donde por fin veremos a los muchachos del colegio Newton (Obviamente solo para caballeros). Aunque técnicamente nunca nos notan, pero este año será diferente, no se como ni porqué, pero será diferente.

-¿Y por qué la nada distraída señorita Haruno se a quedado dormida…de nuevo?

-_¡Amo tu sarcasmo, Tenten! (Sarcasmo) –_Esta vez pasó, de verdad me besó.

-Sakura, estabas dormida.

-¿No has oído que los sueños son premoniciones?

-Ojalá que se cumplan tu sueño, Sakura-chan.

-Y yo espero que algún día Naruto se de cuenta de que le gustas.

-El no… no me g-gusta.

-¡HA! Decir que no te gusta es como decir que Sakura es la mas inteligente en la escuela.

-Jajajajaja ¡Cierto!... ¡Oye!

Salíamos por la puerta principal de la escuela, que daba a una avenida muy concurrida. Y ahí estaban, en la acera de enfrente, los chicos de Newton, eran como dioses que bajaban a que envidiáramos su belleza, intelecto y su escultural cuerpo, pero a mi solo me interesaba un cierto pelinegro del clan Uchiha, las personas mas pudientes en Konoha. De ahí seguía el clan Hyüga, al cual Hinata pertenecía. En la siguiente escala social seguían los Uzumaki y de ahí derivaban los extranjeros de la ciudad de la Arena los Sabaku No. Tanta ensoñación viendo a mi Adonis hizo que casi me cayera de las escaleras, y reaccione al ver la razón por la cual esos chicos estaban aquí. Las chicas de la escuela mixta frente a mi colegio…

-¡¿Por qué siempre vienen a verlas a ellas y no a nosotras?! –Pregunto frustrada.

-¡Porque ellas no parecen iguana asustada con esta cosa! –Tenten señalaba un extraño "babero" que formaba parte del uniforme.

El uniforme de la escuela era muy raro, era un vestido azul marino que solo se ceñía en la cintura y largo hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos de piso negros, calcetas hasta la pantorrilla, blancas, ese "babero" que rodeaba el cuello en un tono blanco y sobre el mismo un moño delgado y rojo.

-Al contrario de nosotras –Siguió Tenten mientras bajábamos las escaleras. –Ellas parecen colegialas sexis salidas de película.

Era cierto, el uniforme de la escuela mixta consistía en una blusa blanca con un fino y delgado moño azul en el cuello, un chaleco negro y pequeño, con una falda tableada a cuadros color azul y negro más arriba de la rodilla, calcetas hasta la pantorrilla y zapatos negros cualquiera.

-Nhaaa, mira que con buena ropa yo les ando llegando mas arriba.

-¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo. –Dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-…Neji… -Al oír ese nombre los músculos se le tensaron a Tenten y no pudo disimularlo. Neji Hyüga es primo de Hinata y asiste al colegio Newton, y casualmente es amigo de mi amor. –Neji me dijo que… que ellos venían a ese colegio porque… -La clara tristeza de Hinata comenzó a deprimirme. –Ellos… ya tienen n-novias.

-¡¿Qué?! –Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Admítelo Sakura, son demasiado… demasiado… demasiado "ellos" para estar solteros. –Tenten resopló.

Tenten tenía razón, ¿Qué chico que lo tiene todo seria soltero? ¡Pero eso cambiaría!

-¡Ya, estoy harta! Llevo enamorada cinco años de Sasuke-kun como para que vengan y me digan que cualquier piruja es su novia.

-De hecho, mi primo me contó que la novia de Sasuke es porrista, lleva promedio de nueve punto ocho, es presidenta del consejo estudiantil y muy popular.

-_¡Gracias por apoyarme Hinata! –_B-bueno, no dejare que una princesita me gane su amor ¡Lo juro!

-¿Y como lograras eso?

-… pues… eso todavía no lo contemplo, ¡Pero hare que ellos se fijen en nosotras!

-Claro Sakura-chan, algún día de estos. –Dijo Hinata resignada.

-¡Tenten-chan! –Esa dulce vocecita solo podía pertenecer a alguien…

-Matsuri, a la otra y nos vamos sin ti.

-Lo siento nee-san.

Matsuri es una tierna muchacha de diecisiete años, hermana adoptiva de Tenten. Digamos que su madre esta un poquito (Muy) loca, y como quería tener gemelas, al nacer Tenten, fue de orfanato en orfanato buscando a una bebé igual a ella y encontró a Matsuri. Matsuri tiene el cabello castaño (igual que Tenten) y corto hasta los hombros, los ojos cafés un poco más claros a los de Tenten y una estatura mas baja que la nuestra. A pesar de ser de nuestra edad parece tener doce, Matsuri es muy dulce y con la gente que no conoce tímida, pero una vez agarrando confianza es de las personas con las ideas más locas. Ella no va en nuestro salón, pero si en la misma escuela.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses, a decir verdad, éramos amigas porque éramos vecinas. Subimos al bus y Tenten y Matsuri se sentaron frente a Hinata y yo.

-¿Y de que hablaban chicas?

-Sakura-chan planea que los de Newton se fijen en Tenten, ella y en mi.

-¿Newton? ¿No son los del colegio para hombres?

-Así es… ¿No hay alguien que te guste de ese colegio, Matsuri?

-Amm… -Matsuri puso s dedo en la punta de la nariz y la alzo pareciendo ser un puerquito, claro signo de que estaba pensando. –No, hasta ahora no me había fijado en los chicos de ese colegio, así que no me e fijado en ninguno. ¿Y como piensan hacer eso?

-Es lo que estoy planeando. –llegamos a nuestra parada y bajamos, la primera en irse es Hinata.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana chicas. –Entra a su gran casa. Unos metros mas adelante es mi turno de separarme.

-Atentas a su teléfono, que hoy pienso planear todo para mi conquista.

-Solo no te mates, amiga. –Tenten siguió su camino.

-¡Suerte Sakura-san! ¡Onee-chan, espera! –Se fue corriendo tras Tenten.

Entro a mi casa y como de costumbre no hay nadie. Mi madre no esta mucho en la casa, pues es jefa de una torre de control aérea.

Subo a mi habitación y saco mi lap-top, abro Word y me pongo a redactar:

_Planes para conquistar al amor de mi vida:_

_Hoy es el primer día de mis vacaciones, y he decido que este año Sasuke Uchiha me notara, así tenga que golpearlo con un bate, me mirará, pero claro ¡no solo me quiero beneficiar yo! Arrastrare… bueno, también ayudare a Hinata y Tenten, esas dos no me engañan y se muy bien que quieren un novio. Esta es mi bitácora, y aquí apuntare las locuras que hago por un simple "hola" de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Loca? ¿Obsesionada? ¿Urgida? Tal vez, pero que importa, soy joven, soy salvaje, soy libre… y soy soltera. Ahora solo necesito la fase uno:_

_1. Conocer al enemigo._

_¡Que las vacaciones de verano comiencen!_

* * *

Bueno pues, hol, esta es mi primera historia aquí, pero ya habia escrito antes para youtubes. Amm me anime a escribir una historia completa porque mi one-shot agrado mucho y pues así.

Gracias a los que comentaron el Onechot y pues espero esta nueva propuesta les agrade.


	2. Llamando la atención

Hola, bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras x33

* * *

_Palabras en cursiva es el pensamiento, imaginación o cuando escribe Sakura._

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

Es mejor malograr la propia juventud que no hacer nada en ella.

_-Georges Courteline._

**.**

_Capitulo 2: Llamando la atención._

Unos rayos de luz se colaban por el ventanal frente a su cama. Las pesadas cortinas azules no eran impedimento para que chocasen en su rostro y lo hicieran levantarse. Perezosamente se puso en pie y fue directo al baño rascándose un poco el pecho, llegó frente al espejo y se contempló un rato.

-Rayos… ¡Soy tan guapo! –Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, se metió a la regadera y tomo una rápida ducha.

Se puso un pescador holgado y un jersey azul de baloncesto, y unos tenis negros.

Tomó su celular y mientras tecleaba números bajaba las escaleras. Puso el teléfono en su oído y esperó a que contestaran del otro lado.

-¿Diga? –Se escuchó del otro lado.

-Neji, saldré a jugar baloncesto al deportivo, ¿Vienes?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?... –Contestaron sin mucho animo.

-Bueno, ¡Ah! Pasa por Naruto baka de camino para allá, yo iré por Gaara.

-¿Por qué yo? Sabes como es en las mañanas.

-Porque vives mas cerca de el, ya anda, te veo en quince minutos.

-¿Pues ya que me queda?

Ambos colgaron y el pelinegro fue a su cocina, miró a todos lados y se percato de que su irritante hermano mayor no se encontraba.

Sasuke Uchiha se consideraba alguien demasiado bueno para este mundo. Era el mas inteligente de su colegio privado, era guapo, era un gran atleta en casi todos los deportes, tenia un buen cuerpo y era todo un galán con las chicas, aunque actualmente tenia una novia, bastante buena, pero no tanto como el, Karin era su nombre. Sasuke vivía con su hermano pues ellos se emanciparon de sus padres por "Falta de atención". Sasuke llevaba una vida bastante ostentosa debido al la influencia de su pesado apellido. Pero aunque a Sasuke le costase trabajo reconocer, por no decir que era imposible, carecía de humildad, tolerancia y solidaridad, alguien odioso si se le conocía a detalle. Pero aun así tenia buenos amigos (Que claro conoció por el nivel social de ellos) amigos que a pesar de esa tan horrorosa actitud le estimaban mucho.

Sakura se encontraba ya desayunando, pensando el como destacar de todas frente a Sasuke, que en realidad no seria tan difícil (Digo, no todas tienen el cabello rosa) su verdadero reto era engancharlo, una cosa es que la noten pero otra mas diferente es hacer que se enamorara de ella. Tomó su celular y tecleo unos cuantos números, espero a que contestaran.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Hinata… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tengo tu número registrado, Sakura-chan.

-¡A-Ah!... Claro, bueno, estuve toda la noche pensando ¿Cómo enamorar a Sasuke-kun? Y claro de paso debemos hacer que Naruto se enamore perdidamente de ti, como tu lo estas de el.

-Sakura, ya te dije que el n-no me-e gu-gu-gusta.

-Bueno, bueno lo que digas, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

-No lo se, Neji salió a jugar con sus amigos, y no creo que pueda dejar la casa sola.

El primo de Hinata vivía con su tío porque su padre tenia que cambiar constantemente de ciudad y Neji necesitaba quedarse en una sola escuela (O eso les había dicho Hinata).

Y un foquito se prendió en la retorcida cabeza de Sakura.

-Tu primo fue con… ¿Todos su amigos?

-Si, ya sabes Gaara, Na-naruto y… ¡Sakura, no!

-¿¡No que!?

-No a lo que sea que digas.

-Hinata, yo solo quiero que Tenten, Matsuri, tu y yo salgamos a correr.

-Ajá, Sakura sabes muy bien que tus planes a veces, por no decir siempre, terminan mal.

-Es solo ir a correr. ¡Por favor!

-¡Ha! –Suspiraron del otro lado de la línea. –Esta bien, las veo en quince minutos.

-¡HAA! –Sakura dio un gritito. –Gracias, gracias, te veo allá.

Ambas muchachas colgaron. Sakura tecleo nuevamente su celular y espero a que contestaran.

-¿Si?

-Tenten, te quiero a ti y a Matsuri en quince minutos en la casa de Hinata. Iremos a correr.

La pelota rodo un poco en la canasta y termino por entrar anotando un tiro de tres puntos.

-¡Cómanse eso! –Un rubio de peculiares y expresivos ojos azules celebraba su anotación frente a sus amigos.

-No te creas tanto, que apenas hemos empezado. –Lo callaba un pelirrojo de hermosos y llamativos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Ya pensaron a que universidad entraran? –Tiraba un chico de ojos aperlados, claro signo del clan Hyüga.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? –Rezongó el rubio.

-No lo creo Naruto, Neji tiene razón, entre mas temprano planees tu futuro tienes mas probabilidades de éxito.

-Yo seguiré en Newton, digo es la mejor universidad de Konoha. –Alardeó el azabache.

-Yo creo que me iré a estudiar al extranjero, claro todo depende de mi prima.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu prima en esto, Neji? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, si entra a la universidad del Colegio Señoritas de las rosas, me iré, pero si entra a escuela mixta me quedaré. No quiero que cualquier pelafustán la enrede en sus mañas.

-Estas siendo muy sobreprotector, Neji. –Reclamo el rubio. –En algún momento tu prima deberá crecer, y ahí si ni como hacerle.

-Pero mientras pueda protegerle, haré todo lo que este en mi alcance.

-Hablando de tu prima, ¿No es aquella que va entrando?

Tenten entraba al gran deportivo estirando sus músculos. Traía puesto un pescador negro deportivo y una playera de tirantes blanca, con su cabello en una coleta.

-¡Que alegría me da saber que por fin han decidido ejercitarse! Hubiera preferido ir a mis clases de defensa personal pero mientras ustedes hagan deporte haré lo que sea.

-Y a mi me alegra ya no ser la única que soporta a la loca de mi Onee-chan. –Decía Matsuri quien portaba un short azul marino a mitad del muslo y una playera de mangas cortas color azul, con su corto cabello en dos coletas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Reclamo molesta Tenten.

-Qui-quiero decir que ya no seré la única en hacer tu-u saludable rutina de ejercicios Onee-chan. –Se retractaba nerviosa.

-Yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea. –Hinata las seguía tímidamente con un short blanco hasta la rodilla y una sudadera gris cerrada, con el cabello en una coleta de lado.

-¡Tranquila Hinata, todo saldrá bien! –Sakura, que parecía ser la más emocionada por "hacer ejercicio" Traía un short negro a la mitad del muslo y una playera rosa de tirantes, con el corto cabello suelto. Sakura buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada "algo" o mejor dicho a "alguien", hecho que no paso por alto de Tenten.

-¿Qué buscas Sakura? –A lo lejos Tenten divisó cuatro inconfundibles figuras masculinas. –Sakura, ¿Segura que vienes a hacer ejercicio? ¡O a admirar a los de Newton!

-N-no, Tenten, yo vengo a hacer ejercicio, me-e ofendes.

-¿A si? ¡Pues ahora vas a dar diez vueltas a todo el deportivo! –Tenten señalaba el inicio de la pista para correr.

-¿D-diez? Tenten, vamos noes para…

-¡Dije ahora diez vueltas!

-¡S-Si! –Sakura salió dispara por tremendo grito dado por Tenten.

-¿Y ustedes qué?

-Pue-es… -Titubeó Matsuri.

-Hagan cinco vueltas ahora, ¡si no serán diez!

Matsuri y Hinata salieron corriendo a todo lo que pudieron y una vez sola Tenten resoplo y susurro un "Ayúdame dios", acto seguido salió corriendo tras sus compañeras.

-Si, ella es mi prima ¿Pero que hace aquí?

-Al parecer, hace ejercicio con sus amigas. –Naruto dijo lo obvio.

-Como sea, sigamos jugando. –Retomo la actividad inicial el azabache.

Media hora había pasado y las chicas ya habían dado quince vueltas, claro Tenten seguía como la fresca primavera, Matsuri apenas le seguía el paso, Hinata trataba de trotar y en cuanto a Sakura, bueno, Sakura digamos que "caminaba" y para colmo de sus males Sasuke no la había volteado a ver ni una sola vez, y en realidad ya no tenia ganas que la notara en ese estado. Sudaba como puerco en sauna y el maquillaje se le corrió haciéndola parecer un payaso, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió maquillarse para hacer ejercicio! El pecho le quemaba y ya no sentía las piernas, ya no quería seguir pero Tenten le cobraría el haberla engañado.

Los chicos estaban a punto de terminar su juego.

-¡Vamos Gaara, tira, tira! –Presionaba el rubio.

-¡Cállate Naruto! –Gaara lanzó el balón directo a la cara de Naruto, pero este la esquivó agachándose, haciendo que la pelota terminara en la cara de cierta castaña que pasaba por la cancha de basquetbol. –Mierda. –Los cuatro echaron a correr rumbo a la chica para ver que tanto se había dañado.

-¡Matsuri! –Tenten le daba golpecitos a la cara de su hermana quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¿Esta bien?! –Dijo el pelirrojo muy alterado.

-¡Si, como es muy normal que un balón te golpee, ya esta acostumbrada! –Sakura quien llegaba al lugar del accidente alcanzo a oír aquel tan típico sarcasmo de Tenten y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, al igual que cierto castaño que contemplaba la escena.

-Nhee… -Matsuri comenzó a abrir los ojos topándose con dos caras, una muy conocida y otra que la hipnotizo con unos ojos aguamarina.

-Perdón no fu mi intensión golpearte, bueno, si quería golpear a alguien pero…

De repente el seño relajado de Matsuri cambió por uno fruncido y molesto, levantándose de golpe y tomando la pelota que la golpeó.

-¡Se puede saber porque tiras a matar con esta cosa!

-Yo…

-¡Tu nada! ¡Ahora me saldrá un moretón en el ojo! –Los marrones ojos de Matsuri se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, cosa que muy dentro del pelirrojo conmovió, pero a la vez le enfurecía el hecho de tan grosera contestación.

-Mira me estoy disculpando amablemente ¡Así que no seas grosera!

-Pues tu, tu balón y tu disculpa puedes agarrar y metértela por el…

-¡Matsuri! –La acallaron las tres chicas.

La castaña tiro el balón lejos y se fu corriendo mientras lloraba. Tenten fue tras ella, seguida de Hinata. Sakura se quedó inmóvil al sentí cierta azabache mirada sobre ella, tenia pánico de voltear a ver si era la del chico que imaginaba y decidió no hacerlo, lentamente fue por el camino que sus amigas tomaron sin mirar atrás.

-Creo que… se molesto. –Naruto rompió el hielo.

Gaara bufo y se fue por el balón.

_Planes para conquistar al amor de mi vida:_

_Día dos:_

_Hoy fue un buen día, creo que Sasuke me miro, pero no lo confirmé, espero ya me haya notado, encanto a Matsuri, ¡Ella conoció a un chico de Newton! Bueno, técnicamente discutió con el, ¡Pero! Es un avance… ¿Se dice que del odio al amor hay solo un paso ¿No?_

_Tengo que hacer planes para mañana, he oído que Sasuke-kun tiene un club de fans y que ellas publican todo lo que saben de el. Hoy leeré esa página y tendré mas pistas para enamorar a Sasuke-kun._

_1. Conociendo al enemigo_

_Encontrarme "casualmente" con el amor de mi vida_

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, eso me da mas animos a seguir con mi historia. Gracias a:

OrIhImExIcHiGo

ladyrose23

Hideko Hyuga

ale04

Por comentar.


	3. No tan príncipe

Hola, bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras x33

* * *

_Palabras en cursiva es el pensamiento, imaginación o cuando escribe Sakura._

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

La juventud sabe lo que no quiere antes de saber lo que quiere.

_-Jean Cocteau_

_._

_Capitulo 3: No tan príncipe._

Un hondo y abrumador ronquido salió de los rosados labios de Sakura, quien en su búsqueda implacable por más información sobre el Uchiha, se había quedado dormida frente a la pantalla de su portátil. Un sonido que anunciaba que la puerta se habría despertó de sopetón a la peli rosada, ya que esta tenía el sueño muy ligero.

-¡Oh, perdón Sakura! No quería despertarte. –Una mujer de sedosos cabellos rojizos y despampanantes ojos verdes (Un poco más oscuros que los de Sakura) entro cautelosamente a la habitación.

-No te preocupes mami –Dijo limpiando un rastro de baba en la comisura de su boca. –Ya tenía que despertarme. –Y dio un hondo y largo bostezo.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día de vacaciones? No pude estar ayer porque se dieron muchos vuelos, los vacacionistas abundan.

-Pues… -Sakura dio un repaso del día anterior en milésimas de segundo. –Digamos que no fue tan malo…

-Bueno, iré a dormir, acabo de legar y estoy muy cansada.

-Claro, ve. –Sakura le sonrió y su madre se fue.

Sakura se levanto de la silla y caminó frente a su ventanal en círculos, ideándoselas para hacer el punto una de la etapa uno. ¿Cómo encontrarse "casualmente" con Sasuke-kun?

-¡HAAAA! Esto me esta matando. –Tomo su bata de baño y se metió en la regadera de su cuarto.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Tenten trotaba apaciguadamente por el parque, con los audífonos en los oídos a todo lo que daba escuchando _Good feeling_ de Avicii. Muy concentrada en su ejercicio ignorando por completo a su hermana que suplicaba por un descanso, la castaña menor portaba unos oscuros lentes que cubrían un moretón prominente causa del día anterior.

-Ten… Te-Tenten… por favor…

-¡No te escucho!

-Por… favor… me muero.

-Hemos hecho esto por dos años, créeme, no morirás. –Quitó los audífonos de sus oídos.

La castaña menor dejo de correr y se tiro en el pavimento con el pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente.

-Te veo mas tarde Matsuri…

-Si… mas…

Tenten sonreía divertida trotaba y trotaba, hasta que algo llamo su atención, mas adelante que ella había un chico que a primera instancia no reconoció, pero después de acercarse un poco notó perfectamente quien era, Hyüga Neji.

Traía su larga melena en una coleta media y algunos mechones de su cabello sueltos, por los mismos resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor cosa que lo hacia ver sumamente sexi, no traía playera pues la llevaba enredada en la cintura y estaba empapada en sudor y unos holgados shorts blancos, su perfecto torso bien marcado por cuatro cuadros quedaba al descubierto al igual que los músculos en los brazos los cuales embobaron a Tenten.

Un carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación. Y cambio s mirada de la espalda fornida del chico a el frente de la pista tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Si tomas una foto te durará más. –Dijo el chico con aquella tan ronca voz que estremecía a Tenten.

Claro que conocía a Hyüga Neji, de hecho hace muchos años fueron "amigos", cuando tenían diez años iban juntos a clases de Karate, pero desde que el Hyüga conoció a el Uzumaki y al Uchiha, todo se vino a bajo y dejo de hablarle, en el momento le dolió, pues era solo una niña pero ese dolor en la pubertad se convirtió en odio y rencor por tan amargada actitud y al entrar en la prepa ambos fingieron "No conocerse" y cada uno tomo por su lado.

Pero en ese momento algo se encendió en Tenten, ese botoncito que le permitía ser tan sarcástica y odiosa, tanto que a veces hasta ella misma se caía mal.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente hay ratas en mi jardín, con una foto tuya se irían huyendo. –Tenten cambió su trote por un paso más firme y rápido.

-Tan amigable como siempre. –Neji acelero el paso un poco más rápido que el de Tenten.

-No eres amigo mio, mis amigos no son amargados. –Tenten empezó a correr.

-¿Tienes amigos? ¡Eso es un logro para ti! –El Hyüga empezó a correr aun mas rápido

-Deja el sarcasmo, solo a pocos nos va a ese estilo, otros solo hacen el ridículo.

-Claro, como tú das el permiso para ser sarcásticos.

De un momento a otro ambos corrían como locos por toda la pista. Matsuri con sus pocas fuerzas se tumbo en una banca y vio pasar a aquellos chicos mínimo unas veinte veces. Después de media hora Tenten empezaba a resentir la carrera y comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

-¡Vamos Onee-chan! ¡Muéstrale quien es la verdadera obsesionada por el deporte! –Matsuri la animaba desde su lugar.

-¡No estas ayudando!

-¡Vamos Neji! –Un pelirrojo apareció atrás de Matsuri, para ser mas precisos el pelirrojo del día pasado. Matsuri frunció el seño y torció la boca.

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!

-Vengo por mi amigo. De todas maneras ¿Qué te importa?

-¡Eres odioso! –Se quitó las gafas dejando ver su ojo morado. –Por tu culpa tengo una uva en el ojo.

-¿En serio?

-¡No idiota, es en sentido figurado!... –Matsuri cerro los puños. –Por tu culpa, ya… ya no… ¡Por tu culpa ya no soy bonita!

-… ¿Y quien te dijo que no? ¡El morado te hace ver más bonita! –Matsuri se puso un poco roja y torció la boca.

-E-eh… pues… ¡Deja de gritarme! –Matsuri se dio media vuelta muy enojada (O tal vez apenada), se puso sus lentes y se decidió a marchar. Gaara la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡A ver si ya puso la marrana!

-¡¿Por qué estas molesta?!

-¡¿Por qué preguntas tanto?!

-¡¿Oye?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Por qué no sales conmigo?!

-… ¡No! –Matsuri sacudió su brazo soltándose del agarre, camino donde Tenten se hallaba desplomada y ayudo a levantarla. –Vámonos Onee-chan.

-Debo… correr… debo…

-Ya, ya… vámonos Onee-chan.

Neji terminó de correr y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas con el pecho abajo y arriba.

-Ma… maldita… no se cansaba… ¡Co… corrimos como cuarenta vueltas!

-Neji…

-¿Q-Qué?

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?

- S-si…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata miraba por su ventana, el día era bastante aburrido. Cuando su primo no estaba la casa era aun mas callada de lo normal, s padre nunca estaba y su hermana salía con sus amigas incluso mas que ella (En cierto punto eso la entristecía).

En la entrada a su casa vio a tres chicos un rubio, un pelirrojo y su primo, quien colgaba que los hombros de sus amigos. Abrió rápido la puerta y se encamino donde su primo.

-¿Neji nee-san? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-Tuvo una competencia con una chica en el deportivo. –Respondió el pelirrojo. –Lo llevare a su habitación.

-C-claro es la del fondo. –Hinata dejo pasar al pelirrojo y a su primo.

-¿Y como te ha ido Hinata? –La vos cantarina y alegre de un rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

Naruto Namikaze o Naruto Uzumaki (Como había optado porque fuera su apellido debido a que los Uzumaki eran mas influyentes que los Namikaze) era un chico rubio que conocía desde que se volvió amigo de su primo. Era alguien tan decidido, alegre, confiado, seguro, ¡Todo un héroe para ella! Pero Hinata decidió que por el bien de una amistad prexistente no debía decir nada.

-Bi-bien Uzumaki-san.

-Nheee… ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?

-¿Ah? Ha-hace mucho que no hablamos… ya ni lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, me gusta mas Naruto-kun ¿A ti no te gusta Naruto-kun?

-Y-yo ¿Gustarme N-Naruto-kun…? Bu-bueno s-si.

-Bueno entonces que sea Naruto-kun. –una sonrisa embobadora para Hinata salió de los labios del Uzumaki. Gaara regresó con el rubio.

-Ya esta acostado, dile que si se siente bien al rato nos llame, iremos a un club que inauguraran.

-S-si, yo le digo.

-Adiós. –Se despidió el pelirrojo

-Adiós.

-Adiós Hinata-chan. –El rubio se despidió de beso en la mejilla con la oji perla cosa que la sonrojo al máximo.

-A-adiós N-Naruto-kun. –El rubio se fue y Hinata suspiró.

Ese era su chico ideal, así lo tuviera que negar, siempre sería la verdad. Su celular sonó y al revisarlo noto el nombre de la persona más loca que jamás conoció.

-¿Sakura-chan?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La una de la tarde en punto sonaba en el reloj de la casa de Sakura. Se pasó toda la mañana pensando el como encontrarse con Sasuke. Bajó las escaleras de su casa y salió a su patio. Miró la calle, en vacaciones, todos viajaban menos ella según parecía.

Se levanto y caminó sin rumbo fijo, miraba a todos lados. Después de dos cuadras divisó algo que llamó su atención en particular.

"_Gran inauguración del club "Neón" esta noche, guapas, guapos y gente bien, si eres alguna de estas cosas no olvides asistir, barra libre hasta la una de la mañana"_

El enorme cartel en aquel poste frente a la peli rosa hizo que su loca y retorcidita mente.

Corrió nuevamente a su casa. Subió las escaleras como loca y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tomo su computadora portátil y la prendió. Abrió una ventana de internet, y puso en su buscador "SasuFans" y una pagina web llena de información, fotos y demás se desplego en la pantalla. Puso la "sección" de "gustos" y un montón de fotos y texto aparecieron.

Sakura poso su mirada rápidamente en todas las letras hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

_"Sasuke-kun gusta de visitar todos los clubs nocturnos en Konoha y si hay premier en cines, bares o clubs, es el primero en tener membrecía especial. No es de extrañarse si se le ve en la inauguración de centros nocturnos…"_

Sakura tomó su celular y tecleo rápidamente, del otro lado una apaciguada y dulce voz contestó.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Hinata, saca tu ropa mas sexi, que hoy salimos.

_Planes para conquistar al amor de mi vida:_

_Hoy Sasuke-kun conocerá a la rebelde y sensual Sakura que soy, lo enganchare, hare que termine con su novia y viviremos felices por siempre. Bueno, de lo ultimo no estoy muy segura, pero si será mio ¡buajajajajajajaja!_

_1. Conociendo al enemigo. ¡Listo!_

_Encontrándome "casualmente" con el amor de mi vida. ¡En marcha!_

_Sasuke conocerá a la sensual Sakura._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, eso me da mas animos a seguir con mi historia. Gracias a:

ladyrose23

OrIhImExIcHiGo

Pamys-Chan

Por leer y comentar :33

hata la proxima!


	4. Cambio de planes

Hola, bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras x33

* * *

_Palabras en cursiva es el pensamiento, imaginación o cuando escribe Sakura._

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

_Tú decides conocer su verdadera actitud ó quedarte en el falso príncipe._

_-Mi autoría._

**.**

_Capitulo 3: Cambio de planes._

-¡No! –La castaña se agarraba hasta con las uñas del marco de la puerta de su casa.

-¡Vamos Matsuri, se nos hace tarde! –La peli rosa la jalaba por los pies insistiendo en que saliera.

-¡Parezco payaso! ¡Y camino como potrillo recién parido!

-Sakura-chan… creo que yo tampoco quiero ir así. –Se acercó tímidamente la Hyüga.

-Es cierto Sakura, esto no es nuestro estilo…

-¡¿También tu Tenten?! Por favor es solo esta noche.

-Esta bien… yo te poyo, Sakura-chan.

-Pues yo igual aunque esto no me convence. –Dijo derrotada Tenten.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En aquel club lleno de música de ambiente y moderna, chicos y chicas bailando, un bartender desesperado por no poder atender a todos y luces neón por todos lados, cuatro chicos entraban a la zona VIP, el cadenero los dejo pasar sin necesidad de alguna credencial que certificaba la mayoría de edad, el simple nombre bastaba.

-Pues... yo me esperaba algo más… ¿Nuevo? –Dijo desganado cierto pelirrojo.

-Si, no hay mucha diferencia entre este y otros clubs de la ciudad. –Apoyó un chico de ojos aperlados.

-Solo que aquí hay miles de luces neón que te marean. –Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario del rubio.

El club se componía de tres secciones. La planta baja en el centro era una gran pista de baile alumbrada únicamente por las luces neón y algunas otras de colores claros. En el ala izquierda se encontraba la barra y una especie de "sala" donde se sentaban las personas que "No sabían bailar", y las parejas a ten un poco mas de "privacidad". Por el lado derecho había una gran puerta de entrada cubierta por lámparas blancas que destacaba a cualquiera que entrara, en el segundo piso solo había poca gente, pues era el área VIP.

-¿Y que pasó con sus "novias"? –Dijo esto ultimo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Misa dijo que no podría venir. –Respondió el pelirrojo.

-A mi no me gusta salir a clubs con Asami, se la pasa quejándose. –Bufó el rubio.

-Koi nunca quiere hacer nada, es buena chica y muy guapa, pero le hace falta personalidad. –El de ojos aperlados se tomo de un jalón su tequila.

-Karin se ha ido a un curso de verano esta semana.

-De todos modos, son muy bonitas, ¡Se les perdona todo! –El rubio se levantó de la sala y se acercó al barandal. –Digo, su aspecto se ve ¡Perfecto! Combinado con el de… -Naruto puso ambas manos en el barandal y se empinó lo mas que pudo sobre el, tratando de acerarse mas a la entrada.

-¿Qué? –Gaara se levantó y fue donde el rubio. -¿Se te olvidó como ha…? ¡¿La loca del deportivo?!

Al oír esas palabras Neji se levantó enseguida y fue a donde los chicos. Los tres sin poder creerlo divisaron cuatro chicas.

La primera, conocida por Gaara como "La loca del deportivo". Llevaba el cabello castaño suelto y lacio, con una diadema dorada con pedrería negra, un maquillaje muy sutil que cubría su moretón (Aunque todavía se notaba tenuemente). Un vestido con mangas cortas y aglobadas color gris y los bordes negros, que caía libremente hasta poco más arriba de sus muslos. Un hermoso collar a juego con la diadema y un brazalete negro. Sus zapatos eran negros de un tacón de siete centímetros y un moño grande en la punta.

La segunda era conocida por Neji como "La ex amiga". Su cabello suelto, (Que normalmente estaba amarrado) caía en ondas largas hasta por debajo del busto, su maquillaje solo consistía en el rímel y su lipgloss transparente. Traía puesta una playera negra de manga tres cuartos que cubría solo un hombro y tenía unas palabras grabadas en dorado, un short de mezclilla corto por arriba de la mitad del muslo que dejaba ver la recompensa por tantas horas de correr, unas piernas largas y torneadas. Y unos zapatos de tacón de apenas seis centímetros, de color negro, y cerrados, con unas delgadas agujetas al frente.

La tercera, bien conocida por los tres como "La prima de Neji" (Y obviamente por Neji como ·"mi prima"). Ella portaba su clásica melena larga y lisa suelta, con un simpático sombrero negro. Unas sombras azul opaco que hacía que sus exóticos ojos resaltaran más. Una playera pegada de tirantes gruesos color blanca y un collar con una "Llave" enorme colgando, una falda blanca con un estampado de flores rosas y hasta la mitad del muslo, acompañada con un cinturón negro y ancho en la cintura (Válgase la redundancia). Con unos curiosos botines negros con el mismo estampado de la falda.

La ultima chica mas conocida como "No la conozco". Era una llamativa chica de cabello rosado suelto y lacio, con un enorme moño rojo con puntos blancos, su maquillaje consistía en mucha mascara para pestañas que la hacia parecer tener ojos de muñeca. Su vestido era sin tirantes, la parte del escote era negra y lo demás eran holanes de color rosa claro y estampado en flores. Sus tacones eran verde jade como sus ojos.

-¿Son… las chicas de ayer? –Dijo el pelirrojo achicando los ojos "Para ver mejor"

Sasuke, petulante como ninguno, se acerco mirando superiormente todo a su alrededor, al divisar a las cuatro que llamaban la atención un simple y seco "Hmp" salió de sus labios.

-¿Hmp? ¡¿Hmp?! Ellas son más que un simple "Hmp".

-Exageras como si nunca hubiese visto una chica. Además ¿Qué tienen de especial? Solo porque una tiene el cabello como chicle.

-Me disculpan pero yo iré allá abajo. –El pelirrojo tomó su copa en mano y bajó las escaleras.

-Yo te acompaño Gaara… yo… iré a bailar un rato. –El rubio siguió al pelirrojo.

-Iré a… hablar con mi prima. –El castaño "camino" (Si se podría decir así al paso tan rápido que llevaba) hacia las escaleras.

-Pues no me voy a quedar aquí solo. –El moreno, resignado tomo su copa de vodka y siguió a sus amigos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-Me siento gallina en madriguera de coyotes. –Susurro Matsuri.

-Ya, ya, ya, no exageren ahora vamos a la barra y les diré mi plan.

-Tus planes no me gustan, Sakura.

-Te prometo que este si funcionará Tenten, confía en mí.

-¿Me queda de otra?

-Oigan, chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Pregunto Matsuri al ver tremenda cara de horror en Hinata.

-N-No son ellos… ¿mi primo y sus a-a-amigos? –La (aun mas) pálida Hinata señalaba las escaleras en forma de caracol donde cuatro chicos muy guapos bajaban, unos mas alegres y otros con una cara de fastidio.

-Bien, aquí hay solo una solución. Corran, corran, corran, ¡corran! –Sakura tomó de la mano a Hinata, que era la que quedaba más cerca, a su vez Hinata tomó la mano de Tenten y Tenten la de su hermana. Las tres chicas eran arrastradas por la peli rosa.

-Esperen, esperen, me caigo… -La castaña menor traba de caminar entre el tumulto de gente que bloqueaba su paso. De repente ya no sintió el agarre de la mano de su hermana. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en la pista de baile. -¿Onee-chan? ¿Sakura? ¿Hinata?... –Agachó la cabeza resignada. -¡Por eso no quería venir!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡Espere, esperen! –La castaña frenó a todas.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten? ¿No vez que huimos?

-Matsuri… ¡Ya no esta!

-¿Qué? Pe-pero ¡¿Cómo?! –La peli rosa miraba insistente a todos lados, para ser un lugar no mayor a la casa de Hinata (Tomemos en cuenta que la casa de Hinata era una mini mansión) era bastante confuso ubicarse por tan chillonas luces.

-L-la verdadera pregunta es ¿Do-dónde estamos, Sakura-chan?

Miraron por todos lados ¿Es que acaso se habían perdido en una discoteca?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡Onee-chan!... ¡Sakura!... ¡Hinata!... ¡Onee…!

-¿Te perdiste linda? –Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados, con una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho y unos jeans pegados, le hablo por detrás.

-¿Qué? Pues… no.

-¿Segura? Yo te iba a ayudar, pero ya que no estas perdida…

-Bueno, si me perdí, es que aquí es muy grande.

-Jajajajaja, como digas, bueno me llamo Hidan, sígueme de llevare con mis amigos.

-Cla-claro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-Mis padres me van a matar si no llego con Matsuri.

-Ya tranquilas, solo tenemos que quedarnos juntas y buscar.

La ojiperla y la castaña asintieron, buscando a su alrededor. De las bocinas del antro una ronca voz dio un anuncio.

-_"¡Es hora de que las parejas se vayan a sentar, porque amigos míos en este momento empieza el slam*! –_Comenzó a sonar una canción de Panteón Rococo.**

-¡¿Qué carajo es el…?! –Un empujón interrumpió a Sakura, de un de repente en la pista solo se encontraba chicos empujándose y pateándose todos contra todos, y para desgracias de las chicas, ellas estaba en medio de esos caníbales. Sakura corrió a donde pudo, saliendo de esa bola de violentos un poco (Extremadamente) desarreglada, y se dio cuenta que fe a parar donde la barra. Tenten se trato de defender, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y salió igual de maltratada hacia el área de mesas y sillones. Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos se tapó la cara con las manos y esperó los golpes, esperó… esperó… pero los golpes nunca llegaron.

Hinata abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que un rubio muy conocido por ella la protegía con s cuerpo y la llevaba fuera de la pista.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, camina hacia la salida.

Entre empujones, manotazos, patadas y entre otras cosas (Claro recibidas por Naruto) salieron y fueron a dar a las escaleras de la zona VIP.

-Gracias N-Naruto-kun… ¡Creí que moriría! ¿Qué clase de baile es este?

-Se a puesto de moda por los estudiantes latinos de intercambio, es divertido, claro si lo sabes bailar. Te vez muy bonita Hinata.

-¿He?... G-gracias… -Hinata bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose en extremo feliz.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ¡Podrías habernos acompañado!

-Es que vine con unas amigas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá arriba?

-¿Mi primo esta ahí?

-No, no hay nadie allá arriba ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-¿M-m-m-molestarme-e? ¡P-para nada-a!

Ambos subieron a la sala de la zona VIP y empezaron a charlar. Hinata sentía sus manos sudar, que la cabeza se le caía a los pies y que la sangre ya no le circulaba.

-y cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido desde la ultima vez que hablamos?

-B-bueno, nunca hemos hablado, no formalmente.

-Es cierto… entonces ¡Dime todo!

-¿Todo? Pues… Tengo diecisiete años, entrare al ultimo año de preparatoria en el colegio Señoritas de las Rosas, mi color favorito es el color lila, amo el brócoli, me gusta dibujar, mis canciones favoritas están en Coreano y… supongo que… eso es todo.

-¿En cerio? Y dime…. ¿Tienes novio?

-¿N-novio?... yo-o, p-pues no…

-¿Y has dado tu primer beso?

Hinata ya no aguantaba más, sentía la cara le hervía y las manos le sudaban, y tales preguntas solo empeoraban la situación. El rubio se acercó a ella, tanto que pudo sentir su respiración, puso una de sus firmes manos en el delicado rostro de la chica, Hinata abrió lo ojos de par en par. Naruto entreabrió la boca y suspiró, Hinata cerró los ojos, ahí se dio cuenta la causa de tal comportamiento en el chico… ¡Apestaba a alcohol!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Tenten cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, "disimulando" el no haber ocurrido nada. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba mas perdida que antes. Vagó por el lugar hasta que un "Bailarín Exótico" (Stripper) se le atravesó e invitó una copa. Tenten si afán de verse amargada o grosera tomo el trago y se retiró. Buscaba la salida con desesperación y lo único que logró fue chocar con alguien.

-Pe… ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú? –La castaña barrió con la mirada al ojiperla delante de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, eh? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya, niña?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, bebé. –La castaña se cruzó de manos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira nada más, ¿Qué tienes aquí? –Neji le quitó la copa de entre las manos y la olfateó. –Eres muy pequeña para beber esto ¿Quién te la ha dado?

-¡Me la ha dado un tipo súper guapo! ¡Especialmente para mí!

-¿Me lo juras? De casualidad ¿Ese tipo guapo no llevaba s nombre en una tarjeta y era ¡Tu mesero!?

-Ha-Ha, muy gracioso, además, ¡pequeñas mis polainas! Trae acá. –Tenten frunció el seño y arrebató la copa de las manos del ojiperla, se la empinó y acabó de un sopetón. Deformo la cara haciendo una rara mueca. La garganta le raspaba y la boca le sabía amarga.

-¿Te gustó?

-C-claro. –Tenten carraspeó un poco y comenzó a marearse. Parpadeó un par de veces e hizo otra mueca –De… casualidad sabes… ¿Q-Qué me-e tomé?

-Claro, una copa de Sake puro. ¿Ya lo habías tomado, no? –Una arrogante sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Hyüga.

-Po… por supuesto-o, so-solo q-que-e no lo recono… reconocí… -Las mejillas de la chica adoptaron un ligero tono rosa. –No… no… no me-e siento mu-muy bien…

-Mírate, una copa y ya estas mareada. Se nota que en tu vida has tomado.

Tenten ignoraba la burla del chico y se concentraba en los síntomas de su cuerpo. Los minutos pasaban y solo empeoraba su estado, al notar esto, el chico se le quedo mirando y se acerco a ella para mírala mas a detalle. La castaña le miró y sin decir palabra solo ocurrió…

¡Tenten le vomito en el pecho al Hyüga!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura se dejó caer en un banco de la barra.

-¿Qué te sirvo? –Preguntó el bartender, poseedor de una melena rojiza y unos lindos ojos miel.

-¿Eh? No lo se… una cerveza estará bien. –El chico le puso la cerveza enfrente en tan solo un segundo.

-¿Por qué tana amargada? ¿No te gusta el club?

-No para nada, esta muy bien… aunque esas luces marean un poco.

-Tendré que quitar unas cuantas.

-¿No te regañara el dueño? –Sakura enarco una ceja y le dio un hondo trago a su cerveza.

-Yo soy el dueño del club –Sakura se sorprendió. –Me llamo Sasori Sabaku No. –Al principio la chica peli rosa no le creyó, pero al oír tremendo apellido, terminó por convencerse.

-¿Y por que trabajas en la barra?

-Porque, es divertido, siempre me a gustado… y puedo conocer a mas gente. Y ahora dime ¿Por qué tremenda cara de decepción?

-Dime: si no me conocieras, pero yo si a ti y tu fueran un galán con novia, pero yo quiero llamar tu atención, y lo logro, pero en aunque yo creo que lo logre, en realidad no logre llamar tu atención, entonces te sigo a todas partes pero parece que soy invisible hacia ti ¿Qué debería hacer para llamar tu atención?

-No te entendí muy bien, pero te daré un concejo; No acoses a es chico porque eso solo lo alejaría y si no te nota, o es ciego o no reconoce la belleza de una señorita.

Sakura le sonrió y tomó otra cerveza. Pasada media hora Sakura y había tomado cuatro cervezas, y para ese momento se encontraba mas feliz de lo habitual. Tomó la cerveza en turno y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Al llegar al inicio de esta tropezó con cierto chico derramando un poco de licor en s camisa azul marino.

-¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¿Otra vez tú? –El Uchiha cruzó los brazos.

-… ¿Otra vez yo?... o sea que… ¿Si me has notado?

-¿Notado? Niña, eres como un fantasma que aparece a donde voy, a parte ¿Cómo no notarte con tan ridículo color de cabello? ¿Quién se lo teñiría de ese color? Solo una tonta como tú, claro esta. Además ¿Por que siempre te encuentro en mal estado? ¡Mírate nada más estas despeinada y apestas a alcohol! Deberías irte a tu casita y dormirte, estas horas no son adecuadas para niñas acosadoras y raras como tú, y de paso recapacita y hazme un favor; yo ya tengo novia y es mucho mejor que… esto –La señaló de cuerpo completo con una meca de superioridad.

Sakura agachaba la mirada y tenía bien abiertos los ojos que se empezaban a cristalizar. ¿Cómo la primera vez que hablaba con "el amor de su vida" este solo la insultaba y despreciaba?

-Y-yo Sasuke-kun…

-Por cierto, se menos obvia cuando trates de gustarle a alguien, por favor llevo toda mi vida con esta cara ¡A leguas se cuando alguien trata de impresionarme! No me vuelvas a seguir o de verdad meteré una orden de restricción en la policía y…

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-Sakura levanto de golpe la cara y se aguanto todas sus lagrimas. –El hecho de que me gustes no te da el derecho de insultarme ni a mi ni a nadie. ¡Sera hijo de puta! Mira que tonta soy al gustarme tremendo imbécil. Si, si me gustas ¿¡Y!? Deberías agradecer que chicas como yo gustemos de ti. De lejos serás guapo, inteligente y lo que quieras, pero ahora con solo cruzar unas palabras contigo ¡Veo que eres el mayor estúpido que he conocido!

-¡Con esa boquita comes! –Dijo indignado el chico.

-Pues si ¡¿Cómo la vez?! Ahora Sasuke Uchiha te juro que te vas a enamorar de mí…

-¿Qué no te caía mal?

-Vas a suplicar que te ame o me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno. –La chica muy enojada aventó a los pies del moreno la botella de cerveza y se fue eudorica, a medio camino se dio media vuelta y muy digna habló –Por cierto ¡Mi cabello es natural, pendejo! –La chica le enseño el dedo medio de la mano derecha y se marcho (Al encontrar milagrosamente la salida).

-¡Loca! –El Uchiha se rio autosuficiente. –Enamorarme de ella ¡Si claro! Ese día los sapos vuelan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura corrió, corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su casa pues quedaba a algunas cuadras, al llegar entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Entró a su habitación muy enojada y triste a la vez. Prendió su portátil.

_Planes para conquistar al amor de mi vida:_

Sakura miró el titulo, torció la boca y arrugó la nariz, y lo modificó eufóricamente.

_Planes para hacer que el estúpido Uchiha se arrepienta:_

_Hoy todo se ha venido abajo al conocer al verdadero Uchiha, el muy desgraciado solo sirvió para humillarme ¡Pero me va a conocer! Desde hoy mi plan toma otro rumbo; enamorar al estúpido Uchiha, hacer que termine con su novia y humillarlo ¿Piensa que soy una dejada? ¡Pues se equivocó de chica!_

_1. Hacerse la interesante._

_No sabrá ni que lo golpeó, literal y no literalmente… buajajaja._

* * *

*Slam: Es un baile que consta en dar golpes y empujones por doquier acompañado por música en su mayoría del genero ska (muy popular en mi país en bailes y fiestas xDD)

**Panteón Rococó: es un grupo mexicano que toca genero ska entre otras cosas (my bueno, si tienes oportunidad escuchalo :33).

Hola, espero les haya gustado pues yo me divertí haciéndolo x33. En el capitulo anterior me llegaron muchos comentarios y mi cara fue así *0* Así que...:

**Pamys-Chan**: Si Sakura esta un poco safadita, me encanta que te guste el fic :3 xD.

**Ladyrose23: **Yo no hago ni 16 vueltas, pero tengo una amiga que en una hora puede hacer hasta 35 vueltas y yo así de :O y en eso me base para esa parte. Si, esa parte del sarcasmo es parte de mi personalidad y al leerlo me da risa xDD. Kklajkjakjkaj eso de la pagina de fans para el chico que me gusta se lo comente a mi prima y le dio mucha risa por eso lo agregué.

**Msdupree22:** Gracias por comentar aquí esta la continuación :D

**Guest: **aquí esta el capitulo, espero te agrade.

**ale04:** Gracias, kjalkjakja si yo a veces me rió con mis propias locuras, gracias por comentar :33. Y sobre tu comentario en el capitulo 2, yo me siento mas especial cuando comentan (.w.), de hecho las chicas al principio son como que muy... ¿Deviles? (A excepción de Tenten, quien siempre es ruda, según ella xDD), pero a partir de este capitulo habrá sorpresas ;3 Y si metere a Itachi x33.

**Lamm:** Waaa gracias :33 eso me hace llorar :'3 espero te guste la conti.

**Fraan: **¿Basado? ammm, no lo creo, el titulo si es completamente basado en esa canción (Por que es mi canción favorita -w-) pero la historia en sí, no. Aunque si metere algunas partes relacionadas con la letra, pero solo muy pocas. Yo me identifico con Sakura y un poco con Tenten, gracias por comentar.

Y pues bueno eso es todo. Gracias por comentar y leer.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	5. Estragos de la no tan cierta batalla

Hola, bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras x33

* * *

_Palabras en cursiva es el pensamiento, imaginación o cuando escribe Sakura._

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

_Si sonríes y mantienes la cabeza en alto, felicidades, has ganado._

_._

_Capitulo 5: Estragos de la no tan cierta batalla._

Se levantó y miró a todos lados, la mandíbula se le desencajó y los ojos se le distorsionaron alzo una ceja y la duda era lo único que cabía en su cabeza.

Porque digo ¡Es perfectamente normal haber amanecido en un sillón! ¡Es perfectamente normal que el chico guapo de la noche anterior estuviera durmiendo junto a un charco de vomito! ¡Es perfectamente normal que el tipo que le había dejado un ojo morado estuviera en el sillón (en el que ella dormía) abrazándola! ¡Es perfectamente normal que una chica de cabello azul y un chico de cabello anaranjado estuviesen uno sobre el otro "durmiendo"! ¡Es perfectamente normal que un chico pelirrojo (muy parecido a su atacante) estuviera sentado frente a ella durmiendo con una cerveza en mano! ¡Y sobre todo era perfectamente normal que una cabra estuviera comiéndose parte de un sofá de esa sala! ¡Y era súper norma el que no supiera donde estaba! ¿No? ... ¡¿No?!

-¿Qué carajos hice anoche? –Matsuri se trató de levantar, pero un brazo fuerte la detuvo en su marcha. –Este tipo debe de saber algo. –Observó como el pelirrojo dormía a un lado de ella. Quitó el brazo del chico de su cintura y se trato de parar y al hacerlo cayó al suelo. Vio a la cabra salir corriendo.

Hizo un chequeo rápido. ¿Tenía ropa, completa? Si. ¿Sabia donde estaba? No ¿Conocía a alguien ahí? Al agresor que le dejó el ojo morado. Apoyó una de sus manos para poder pararse y sintió como algo le quemaba la palma de la mano. Miró que en el suelo habían muchos cigarrillos algunos semi prendidos y otros apagados, pero estos no eran cigarrillos normales. Tomó uno en sus manos y lo olfateó, olía a… a… ¡mierda!... ¡¿Había fumado marihuana?!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten se sentía mareada abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron tres fotos, una de las herederas Hyüga Hinata y Hanabi, seguida por una del líder del clan el padre de Hinata (Un señor con un nombre tan difícil como la tabla del ocho por siete, esto según Tenten) y por ultimo la foto de la persona mas odiada por Tenten, Neji Hyüga.

Si, porque eso sentía, odio… bueno eso al menos en la primera capa de su corazón. Digamos que el corazón de Tenten, con respecto a Neji Hyüga estaba cubierto por cuatro capas, en la primera capa lo odiaba, en la segunda capa se sentía triste, en la tercera capa lo volvía a odiar, pero en la cuarta capa le amaba profundamente.

Ella no se sonrojaba como las demás al verlo, ella se ponía roja de la furia porque las demás lo hacían, a ella no le temblaban las piernas, a ella se le hacían mas fuertes para demostrarle lo fuerte que era, ella no sentía mariposas en el estomago al verlo, ella sentía que muchos elefantes bailaban samba en su estomago.

-Tenten-chan ¿Estas despierta? –La dulce voz de la Hyüga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿E-eh? Si… -La castaña se levantó de la cama en la que dormía y se sentó en la misma (Que era la de Hinata) y miró que Hinata estaba parada frente a ella con su típica pijama de la cara de un conejo y unos shorts hasta la rodilla (Y digo típica porque no era la primera vez que Tenten dormía ahí).

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… solo un poco mareada… ¡Alto! ¡¿Dónde esta Matsuri?!

-Ayer en la noche Gaara-kun el amigo de Neji nii-san lo llamó y le dijo que el esta con ella que no nos preocupáramos, pero que estaban en la casa de su primo a dos horas de aquí. Así que hoy en la mañana mi primo fue por ella, no deberían tardar en llegar. Llame a tu casa y dije que ambas se quedarían a dormir aquí, tu madre dijo que no había problema.

Tenten tenía la boca abierta ¿Cómo carajo Matsuri había acabado en la casa del primo del amigo del primo de Hinata a dos horas?

-E-esta bien… -Tenten ahora no comprendía como había acabado ella en la casa de Hinata. –Y… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Neji nii-san te trajo. Jajajajaja debiste verlo estaba todo vomitado y que cargaba en la espalda como trapo viejo.

Tenten deformo su cara en una rara mueca, se sonrojó al extremo y cerró los ojos en un intento de que todo lo que decía Hinata fuera un mal chiste.

-O sea que después de que le vomite… ¿Me tajo aquí?

-¡Si!

Tenten se imaginaba la cara con la que le tendría que pedir disculpas, porque aunque lo odiara, el se había portado bastante amable con ella como para no disculparse.

-¿Y que pasó contigo después de ese desquiciado baile?

-P-pues…

_Flash back:_

_Naruto apestaba a alcohol. Hinata suspiró y reprimió las ganas de llorar._

_-N-Naruto-kun ¿Cuánto has tomado esta noche?_

_-No mucho… -Dijo el rubio recargando su frente en la de la chica. _

_-¿Cuánto es no mucho?_

_–Como… unos nueve caballitos de tequila._

_Hinata trató de despegarse, pero el rubio la sostuvo de la cintura y la besó. Para estar ebrio lo hacia bastante bien, era tierno y delicado. Después de unos pocos minutos así se detuvo mas no se despego de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y notó que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Se despego de el y Uzumaki cayó de cara al suelo_

_Fin de flash back._

-¡¿Te besó?! –Hinata puso una de sus manos en la boca de Tenten. Tenten le quito lo mano y habló en susurros. -¿Y que hiciste?

-Pues nada… solo… me fui de ahí. –Hinata no paraba de sonreír, dentro se sentía extremadamente feliz.

-¡Que bonito Hinata! Bueno, al menos has avanzado más que nosotras en el plan de Sakura.

Hinata tocio la boca en una maléfica sonrisa y achico los ojos alzando las cejas en una mueca de burla.

-¿Nosotras? ¡O sea que Tenten-chan ha decidido participar en el plan para conquistar al genio del clan Hyüga!

-¡No! –Tente se hizo la desentendida y se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara. –f-fue un error de palabra, n-nada más.

-Claro, claro… -Hinata sonrió. –Bajemos a desayunar.

Tenten, abrió la puerta del cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la casa de Hinata, tratando que la misma no notara el relevante sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Mierda… mi cabeza. –Gaara se levantó con dificultad del sofá tomando su enrojecida melena.

Miró a todos lados. Se encontró a su primo frente a el en una silla cayéndose de borracho… o divagando por tanta marihuana. A Konan y Paint uno sobre el otro, cuando estaban sobrios se "odiaban" pero con unas cuantas copas de más eran la pareja mas apasionada de la noche, el idiota de Hidan esta tirado en el piso y en la esquina de la sala la castaña melena de una chica se hacia presente.

-¿Oye? –El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se acercó a la chica peli castaña que se encontraba en posición fetal hablando sola. –Estas…

-No pude hacer… no, yo no sería capas… es solo mi imaginación… ¿o tal vez ellos me obligaron?

-¿Obligarte a qué?

-a… a… ¡A fumar marihuana! –Matsuri tenía ojeras y una cara de horror, tomo por el cuello la playera blanca del chico y lo bajo a su altura (digamos que Matsuri no era muy alta que digamos (1.59)) -¡¿Qué hice a noche?! Dímelo… ¡Dímelo!

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-¡No se que hice anoche! ¡No se donde estoy! ¡Me secuestraron! ¡Me drogaron! ¡Dios mio mi hermana debe de estar preocupada! ¡Mis padres la mataran! ¡De seguro ustedes me mataran y venderán mis órganos en el mercado negro! ¡Ya me lo imagina! _"¡Lleve su riñón a 50 yens!"_ ¡O me prostituirán con un travesti que se llame Sheila! ¡Santa macarena van a venderme como esclava al extranjero como en esa película de…!

-¡Tranquila! –Gaara le dio una bofetada para tranquilizarla.

-¡Ahora me golpeas! ¡Primero mi ojo y ahora mi rostro! ¡¿Es algún tipo de conspiración para dejarme deforme?!

-Mira, te explicare que pasó ayer si te calmas –Matsuri suspiro y se puso en posición de loto en el suelo, con una cara como si estuviese aguantando la respiración. - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Es mi cara de relajación. –Gaara reprimió una sonora carcajada y se concentro en relatar la historia.

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue que…

_(Narra Gaara)_

_Yo caminaba entre la pista y fui por una copa, luego me encontré a mi primo Sasori y me dijo que sus amigos estaban en el lugar así que fui a saludar, cuando te vi algo pasadita de compas junto a Hidan_

_-Hidan que haces, no vez que no sabe tomar. –Te levanté del sillón donde estabas sentada y te puse junto a mí. _

_-¡Oye suéltame! –Te quitaste de mi lado. –No vez que me la pasó bien. –Fuiste por la copa que Hidan te ofrecía._

_-Ya relájate Gaara –Dijo Hidan. –Déjala se en embriague solo un poco. _

_Trate de negarme pero tu solo gritabas y decías que tu querías seguir tomando. ¡Debiste verte! En vez de estar enojada estabas feliz y ¡Bonita! Con la cara roja por el alcohol, era una gran escena y muy graciosa. Entonces._

_-Chicos, miren lo que traje. –Paint saco una bolsita con hierba._

_-¡No te basta con estar todo perforado, también te gusta viajarte! –Le reprocho su amigovia Konan._

_.-Yo quiero de eso. –Te acercaste a Paint y le arrebataste la hierba entonces…_

-¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Entonces qué?! –Pregunto la castaña impaciente.

-si sales conmigo el mañana en la tarde te digo.

-¡Va a salir contigo tu put…! –El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose interrumpió a la castaña.

-¿Gaara? –La ronca voz de un Hyüga se escuchó en la entrada.

-Si no aceptas le diré a tu hermanita todo lo que hiciste ayer. –Gaara torció la cara en una sonrisa.

Matsuri se le quedo mirando y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mañana a las cinco en punto, ¡Ay de ti si llegas tarde! –Soltó el cuello de la playera del pelirrojo justo cuando el Hyüga entraba a la sala.

-Oye niña, tu hermana te espera en mi casa.

-Claro. –Matsuri fue donde el castaño y ambos salieron, antes de entrar al auto del castaño la chica volteó para fulminar por ultima vez en el día a tan hermoso, agresivo y odioso pelirrojo.

Mañana tendría que aguantarlo toda la tarde…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura permanecía con la mirada fija en el tablero de baloncesto, había metido tres canastas de treinta y cinco ¡Pero no se rendiría! Desde esa mañana se había decidido en cambiar, en ser alguien mejor y en valorarse, y lo había empezado a hacer cuidando su cuerpo con un buen ejercicio ¡Y no descansaría hasta meter diez canastas!... o hasta que ya no pudiera mas, lo que sucediese primero.

-Estúpido… -Susurró la peli rosa al recordar tremenda cara de pendejo que tenía el Uchiha. –Siempre tan creído. –Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo engreído que era el azabache, pero tal vez el estar "enamorada" de el le impedía verlo ó, tal vez, se negaba conscientemente en verlo.

Se sentó en medio de la cancha en posición de loto. Puso el balón en su regazo y apoyo los codos en el mismo.

-…estúpido… engreído…molesto…obstinado… ¡AAAHH Te odio Uchiha!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde cuando paseaba por su vecindario, rodeado de chicas que lo escoltaron desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa… ¡Y como no acosarlo! Era alto, con sus veinte años bien cumplidos, con una tez bronceada y un largo, sedoso, pero varonil cabello azabache. Sus ojos ónix tenían unas ligeras marcas de ojeras, pero al contrario de hacerlo ver agotado, lo hacían ver sensual y misterioso ¡Y más de una soñaba en ser la causa de esas ojeras!

Al contrario de su hermano menor, el era alegre, cariñoso, seductor, amable, empático, solidario, firme, respetuoso y sobreprotector ¡El príncipe anaranjado! (Porque según el los príncipes azules no existían) Pero nunca alguna chica tuvo la fortuna de estar al lado de tan majestuoso hombre. Sí, el solo podía ser uno, el estúpidamente sensual Itachi Uchiha.

-Chicas, me alaga que me acompañen a mi casa pero de verdad necesito… -El simpático moreno interrumpió su frase al escuchar no muy lejos un grito.

-_¡Te odio Uchiha!_

El chico alzó una ceja y diviso a lo lejos una mancha rosa.

-Perdón chicas, pero me tengo que ir, hablaremos otro día –Como pudo salió de el tumulto de jovencitas y caminó donde la mancha rosa.

Al estar cerca de donde la muchacha reposaba se dio cuenta que el seño de la señorita estaba fruncido, sus ojos jade irradiaban odio y hablaba entre diente, una imagen cómica hasta cierto punto.

-Perdona, pero no pude evitar oír que me odias. –El azabache se puso de cuclillas frente a la peli rosa sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Y-yo… a ti? ¡P-para nada! –Tanta cercanía ponía a la Haruno nerviosa.

-Entonces si no es a mí… ¿Te refieres a mi hermanito Sasuke?

-¿H-hermano?... Pues la verdad si hablaba de Sasuke-kun… ¡Digo!... de Sasuke.

-Aja-jám, ¡Algo te hizo ese tonto! ¿No?

-Si… bueno, no… me lo hice yo sola… por enamorarme de tremendo idiota. –Sakura no sabía si hacia lo correcto digo, ¿Contarle tus problemas a un extraño? Pero el tenía un no se qué que qué se yo que le inspiraba confianza. –Pero debí notarlo antes, el y yo ¡Es ilógico!... ¡Tan ilógico como el porqué las rosas son rojas, el agua es azul si se supone que es incolora, y porqué las toallas se lavan si las utilizamos al estar limpios!

El muchacho frente a ella adorno su rostro con la típica sonrisa Uchiha que consistía en una mueca ladeada, pero la de el no era de superioridad, la de el era de diversión y ternura.

-Pues tu metodología es un poco rara, pero si tú te entiendes, te diré; existen las rosas rosas, si la tiñes, si pones el agua en tus manos es incolora y si lavas las toallas que sea por diversión. En el amor no existe lo lógico o ilógico, el amor solo se siente, aunque con Sasuke-kun las cosas son mas complicadas y retorcidas. Si quieres que caiga a tus pies solo tortúralo un poco, aunque no lo admita el es sadomasoquista, la clave para tirar su amargada y engreída capa de superioridad es que estés bien firme en lo que quieras y no rendirte. –El chico se puso en pie y Sakura lo imitó inmediatamente.

La peli rosa no creía que tan sabio, guapo y bondadoso chico poseyera sangre Uchiha, pero por aquel porte de galán era más que obvio.

-Me voy, pero suerte… cuñada. –Sakura miró embelesada como el muchacho se retiraba.

-¡G-Gracias! –Gritó cuando pudo reaccionar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Planes para hacer que el estúpido Uchiha se arrepienta._

_Se dice que para conquistar a la pareja se empieza por la familia, si eso es cierto, ¡Anoten un punto para Sakura que se acaba de ganar al cuñado! A un guapo, sabio y tierno cuñado, lo contrario a el enamorado en cuestión, ¡Pero verán como logro que Sasuke se vuelva así!_

_¡No me rendiré tan fácil, Uchiha!_

* * *

Holis, bueno debo de admitir que me divertí haciendo este capitulo espero les guste, recibi muchos comentarios así que gracias a:

**Pamys-Chan**: lkjakajkhkjh si pobre Tenten, pero ya vez, exacto ¡Esto apenas comienza! :33

**OrIhImExIcHiGo**: gracias por comenta, ese sera el momentaneo lema de Sakura ¡estúpido Uchiha!

**Tsk' IdioT**: Aww'ts, que bien que te guste como escribo, me alagas. Si de hecho aqui también se le conoce como "Mosh", pero aquí en México el "Mosh" es mas rudo que el "Slam" gracias por comentar x33

**Hikari Amu Yagami gatomon: **y la cosa apenas comieza, gracias por comentar.

**Ladyrose23: **Sasuke se comera sus palabras con todo y postre, te lo aseguro xD. Si, la actitud de Tenten es de "Soy superior a ti" claro, según ella, y pobre Neji olía a vmito de Tenten :33 En el próximo cap veras que fue tooodo lo que hizo Matsu. Si Naruto ya no estaba en sus cuatro sentidos, y si amí me dijeran todas esas cosas si le hubieradicho hasta de lo que se muere! Que quede el Sasusaku es mi sueño platonico, pero si sería un buen anime o manga shonen, yo lo vería siempre (·_·)/ Gracias por estar al pendiente. :33

**Lamm: **Gracias, espero lo disfrutes :33

**ale04: **espero te guste mi descripcion del guapo Ita-kun :33 gracias por comentar en todos los capis.

**Cristal Kim:** Awwt's tus palabra me hicieron llorar, se siente bonito que alguien te diga que le gusta tu trabajo, de verdad ¡Gracias!

Y pues gracias a todos por leer y comentar ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. De carreteras y casas embrujadas I

hallo! Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoria, así que suplico no sea plagiada.

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

_¿Mentirías conmigo y solo olvidaríamos el mundo?_

_-Snow Patrol. "Chasing Cars"_

.

_Capítulo 6: De carreteras y casa embrujadas I._

Sakura despertó de muy buen humor aquel día sería bueno ¿Por qué? No estaba muy segura, pero ¡Sería un buen día!

Al bajar a desayunar… o mejor dicho, a comer (debido a la hora 2:30 p.m.). Se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba, era muy normal y hasta ya era una gran costumbre, pero aun así la extrañaba a veces. Se sentó a observar un momento la televisión, ya que no la veía pues no ponía ni la más mínima atención. Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, algunas cosas mas cuerdas que otras… hasta que un ruidoso comercial en la televisión la sacó de tal ensoñación.

_-Si, solo hoy ¡Solo hoy!... ¡La feria internacional de Japón visita Konoha! ¡Mas de treinta y dos juegos y atracciones!... No puedes perder esta oportunidad… ¡Solo hoy! ¡Feria internacional de Japón!... entrada a partir de las seis de la tarde… ¡NO FALTES!_

_¿No faltar? _No faltar… ¡Y no faltaría! Iría a esa feria y para empezar su transición a la nueva Sakura, empezaría por eliminar su más grande miedo… ¡La casa de los sustos!

Sakura solo puso un pie en una de esas horrorosas casas a los siete años y…

_Flash back._

_-¡No lo hare! –Dijo enojada la pequeña Sakura._

_-¡No seas gallina! –Su prima la jalo dentro de aquella inmensa y oscura casa._

_-¡Tengo miedo!... Yuky… ¿Yuky? –Su prima había desaparecido, y ella estaba sola en aquella casa. –Todo estará bien, todo estará bien… -Caminaba siguiendo el sendero de la casa mirando a su alrededor horribles cráneos, telarañas y de fondo espantosos gritos que le ponían los pelos de punta. –No pasa nada… solo es una simple…_

_-¡Sorpresa! –Un payaso sonriendo maléficamente, con la cara desfigurada y las manos ensangrentadas salió de atrás de un muro._

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –La pequeña Sakura salió corriendo como pudo y prometió jamás volver a entrar a una. _

****Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies y se sacudió rápidamente. Tomó su celular y marcó.

-¿Y ahora qué "genial" idea se te ocurrió, Sakura? –La sarcástica voz de Tenten sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y si vamos a la feria?

-No se, ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con "los chicos"?

-Neee… ayer pasó algo horrible… -La triste voz de Sakura hiso que Tenten se preocupara. –Para resumir… mi objetivo ya no es que ese tonto me note, mi objetivo es hacer que se enamore de mi para que sufra lo que yo.

-Ok… eso no me lo esperaba. Pero claro, vamos a la feria, solo que Matsuri no podrá ir con nosotras… Saldrá con un chico.

-Entonces seremos solo tú, Hinata y yo.

-Ok, a las seis y media en el deportivo.

Ambas chicas colgaron y Sakura no perdió el tiempo y le marcó a Hinata. Después de varios timbrados la Hyüga contestó.

-¿Mueno? ¡Achu! ¿Sakura? –La mormada voz de Hinata sonó de otro lado.

-¿Hinata, eres tu? ¡¿Por qué hablas así?

-Creo que me emfeme ayer y ¡Achu! ahora tengo mucha guipa…

-Yo te quería invitar a la feria… pero creo que no podrás ir.

-No, pero ve con das chicas.

-Matsuri no puede ir, tiene una cita. Pero quien sabe, tal vez Tenten y yo nos encontremos unos muchachones y nos la pasemos bien.

-¿Qué no te gustaba Sasuke-kun? –Dijo la Hyüga en un susurro a la vocina.

-Si, me gustaba del tiempo ya no…

-Entonces que se divietan tu y ¡Achu! Tenten, solo no la obligues a besad a alguien…

-Esta bien ya que me queda… adiós.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji paseaba en los pasillos de su casa, sin nada que hacer. Subió las escaleras para visitar a su primar y al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba se dio cuenta de que esta hablaba por teléfono.

_-_Creo que me emfeme ayer y ¡Achu! ahora tengo mucha guipa… No, pero ve con das chicas… Entonces que se divietan tu y ¡Achu! Tenten, solo no la obligues a besad a alguien… Adiós. –La chica soltó el telfono y se tumbó en su cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? –Dijo entrando en la alcoba.

-Si, ed solo un poco de guipa… -La muchacha se sentó nuevamente en la cama dejando ver su roja nariz irritada y sus ojos llorosos.

-Amm… que raro… Naruto también tiene gripa desde hace dos días… -Los colores se le subieron a la cara al imaginarse que la gripa se la había contagiado el chico el día del beso. –Debe ser una epidemia.

-¡Si! Ed lo mas pobable.

-Y… -El chico se acercó al escritorio de su prima mirando algunos apuntes y fotografías. –Con… ¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Ah?... con Sacuda… me invitó a da fedia, pero no me siento muy ben como pada ir… Así que solo irán ella y Tenten, podque Matsudi tiene una cita.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy, te veo luego.

-Cado…

Neji salió del cuarto, un tanto extrañado, si no se equivocaba (y nunca lo hacia) su prima había hablado algo sobre que Tenten besará a alguien, digo ¡No le importaba! Pero hace algunos (muchísimos) años fue su amiga, tenía todo el derecho de tener curiosidad… ¡¿Verdad?! Porque los viejos, viejísimos amigos tienen derecho a saber con quienes se besan sus (ex) amigas ¡¿Verdad?! Y no estaba haciendo nada malo si iba y la espiaba ¡¿Verdad?! Y si no era algo malo, ¿Por qué se sentía mal al hacerlo?

Agitó su cabeza y tomó su celular.

-Koi ¿Quieres ir a la feria? –Si, solo seria una cita con su novia, nada más… ¿No?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke besó nuevamente los labios de la chica y en el proceso los mordía, ganándole en el ritmo a su novia. Karin no sabía lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, pero desde que llegó de su viaje, su novio la besó y no la soltó, y en cierto modo, le gustaba. Sasuke estaba enojado… ¡No! Estaba molestísimo… ¡No! Estaba furioso, el estúpido de su hermano siempre le provocaba eso…

_Flash Back_

_-Sasuke-kun, estoy en casa. –El pelinegro mayor abrió la puerta haciendo un gran escandalo._

_-Créeme, no me importa._

_-Hermanito, ¿Por qué eres tan amargadito?_

_-Cállate._

_Itachi avanzó a la sala y se tumbó en el sofá. Sasuke regresó a lo que hacia originalmente antes de ser interrumpido por su hermano, jugar videojuegos. Entonces Itachi decidió matar su aburrimiento._

_-¿Conoces a una chica de cabello rosa? –Preguntó despreocupadamente el Uchiha mayor._

_-No se si la conozco, solo es una acosadora más… se llama… ¿Karura, Rasuka…? Amm… ¡A si! Sakura, me acosa desde hace como dos o tres años, e tratado de ignorarla, ¡Pero como es rara e insistente!... y molesta. La pobre será mi fangirl hasta que tenga cuarenta._

_Itachi frunció el ceño. Una característica del Uchiha mayor era que a parte de ser guapo y muy maduro, era todo un caballero, y que hablaran mal de una mujer le hervía la sangre. Relajó su expresión facial y decidió hacer un rápido examen sobre cuan apreciada era esa chica para su hermanito._

_-Pues si a ti no te gusta, la conquistare yo…_

_Sasuke se quedó callado un minuto y no se movía, algo le molestaba en aquella frase ¡Seguro era que le molestaba el hecho de que ahora su hermano se quisiera robar a sus fangirls!_

_-¿De verdad te gusta? ¡Es muy rara!_

_-Pero es bonita. Tiene dos enormes ojos color jade, son muy profundos e hipnotizantes –Itachi exageraba cada rasgo de la chica, solo para hacer molestar a su hermano. –Y para ser de tu edad tiene muy buen cuerpo._

_-No, yo tengo dieciocho, te podrían meter a la cárcel por pedofilia. Ella es menor de edad. –El tono de molestia era un poco mas notorio en la voz de Sasuke._

_-Neee, si la convenzo no le dirá a nadie de lo nuestro. _

_-Pues ella nunca saldría contigo…_

_-¿Tu como sabes? Si le gustas tu, que eres un patán, que no me ame a mi… _

_Sasuke se sorprendió por la verdad en la boca de su hermano…_

_-¡Pues has lo que quieras!_

Y ahora se encontraba en el parque de Konoha, tratando de descargar su ira en los labios de su novia. Karin al sentirse mareada por falta de oxigeno se separó de el.

-Vaya, creo que me extrañaste…

-Hmp. –Sasuke se acercó a ella y siguió besándola, porque el muy descarado lo admitía, Karin solo le servía para descargar pasionalmente su ira.

-Espera… espera… -Dijo la pelirroja despegándose otra vez. –acabo de llegar. Que te parece si mejor damos una vuelta.

-No tengo ganas de salir.

-¡Vamos a la feria! Oí que hoy vendría una enorme feria a Konoha.

-No me gustan las ferias.

-Anda solo un rato, lo prometo.

-Pues ya que me queda…

Ambos se levantaron de la banca del parque y caminaron a la dichosa feria que ya se alcanzaba a ver por sus chillonas luces.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Gaara arqueó una ceja y Matsuri solo frunció más el ceño. Gaara mostro una sonrisa victoriosa y Matsuri torció la boca. La chica movió al caballo en el tablero. Gaara negó con la cabeza y tomo a la reina moviéndola en diagonal al rey.

-Jaqué mate.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No! Yo tengo más piezas tuyas, yo debo ganar.

-De eso no se trata el ajedrez niña.

-Pues ya no quiero jugar. –Matsuri se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Ok… -Gaara descruzo sus brazos tomando una de sus manos. –Vamos por un helado. –Matsuri le siguió la corriente pero al voltear a ver la mano de chico se dio cuenta que entre el dedo índice y el pulgar tenia una gran quemadura,

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?

-¿eh?... nada.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Ya te dije que nada.

-Pues de aquí no me muevo si no me dices que te pasó.

Gaara volteó quedándosele viendo.

-Eres muy metiche, niña.

-Dime.

-¡Ha! –Suspiró. –Tú me quemaste…

-Bueno, cuando ibas a fumar hierba, te la traté de quitar, forcejeamos un poco y me quemaste por accidente, después los chicos fueron a casa de mi primo y tu te negaste rotundamente en que te llevara a tu casa, así que estuve contigo toooda la para que no hicieras alguna tontería.

-¿Y-Y… la cabra?

-Es la mascota de mi primo, se llama Chompis.

-Cho…chom… ¡Chompis! Jajajajaja, Jajajajaja… ¡Eso lo explica todo! –Matsuri sentía un peso menos de sus hombros al saber que no había hecho nada malo. –Y… por cierto, perdón, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Nhaa, es estado en peleas peores.

-Sabes una cosa… no se como te llamas.

-Eso demuestra que aceptas salir con cualquier desconocido. Me llamo Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. –El chico dijo s apellido casi en un susurro. Al decir su apellido, todos se le acercaban por su nivel social, y esperaba que esa niña no fuera la excepción.

-¡Hola, soy Matsuri Amma! –Dijo animada pasando por alto el apellido del chico. –Juguemos a algo Gaara.

-¿A que?

-A conocernos. ¡Empiezo yo! Bueno, tengo diecisiete, estudio en el colegio Señoritas de las Rosas, tengo una hermana, mi color favorito es el amarillo, odio a las ardillas, odio las verduras, soy muy tranquila, una vez una chica de mi clase me quería golpear, pero mi hermana me defendió y ella fue la que acabó en problemas, soy adoptada y creo que ya…

-¿En cerio eres adoptada?

-Si, pero me alegra que alguien como mi familia me haya adoptado. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno tengo dieciocho años, estudio en el colegio Newton, mi color favorito es el verde, mi cabello si es natural, no uso pupilentes, tengo dos hermanos, he estado en mas de quince peleas en toda mi vida, vengo de Suna y ya.

-No pareces un chico problema.

-Es por tu actitud, me hace sentirme relajado, pero con otras personas soy… un poco más irritante. –Matsuri sonrió ante semejante confesión, al saber que ella transmitía buena vibra. –Por ejemplo, ves esto. –Dijo señalando el tatuaje en su frente. –Me lo hice dos horas después de que me prohibieran tatuarme. O la vez que me uní a una pandilla, o cuando casi muero en una pelea callejera, o cuando me fracture dos costillas al caerme en una carrera clandestina de motocicletas, o cuando en secundaria…

-Ok, ok, entendí el punto. Pero a pesar de todo eso… me agradas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! –Tenten y Sakura gritaron al unísono al bajar rápidamente por la montaña rusa. El juego concluyó y las dos bajaron tambaleándose por el mareo.

-Ok, ok, lo admito, esto es divertido.

-Te dije que te gustaría Tenten.

-¿Y ahora a donde?

-Tengo que enfrentar mí mas grande temor… -Sakura tragó grueso. – L-la casa de los sustos.

-¡Por favor Sakura! Esas cosas son las mas artificiales y nada creíbles atracciones.

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-Pues ya que… -Tenten se encogió de hombros.

Ambas caminaron a la atracción y Sakura cada vez que se acercaban más, alentaba sus pasos. ¡Eso sería un verdadero reto!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡Neji, vámonos, esto es aburrido! –Koi era una joven chica de dieciséis años bastante desarrollada para su edad. Tenía el cabello azabache y largo hasta la cintura, medía 1, 67 y tenia los ojos azules, con la piel sumamente pálida y un busto casi tan grande como el de Hinata.

-Hmp… nunca salimos, por lo menos hay que salir hoy.

-Pero Neji… es aburrido.

-A veces creo que eres muy niña.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-¿No es obvio? A un no sabes divertirte y esa actitud me fastidia.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que terminamos… llámame cuando no tengas esa actitud de niñita malcriada.

-N-Neji… ¡Neji! ¡No podemos terminar! Esto es solo una insignificante pelea… ¡Neji!

El castaño ni se volteó a verla, estaba estresado, no encontraba a Tenten y tantas luces comenzaban a marearlo, así que compro un boleto para la primera atracción que encontró y se metió solo para estar tranquilo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Karin comía su algodón de azúcar empalagando a Sasuke con solo mirarla.

-Es mucha azúcar… ¿No?

-Claro que no… ¿Quieres?

-¡No!

-Ya, no seas amargado y vamos a entrar ahí. –Dijo la pelirroja señalando una enorme casa que daba hacia el bosque.

-¿La casa de los sustos?... esas cosas son muy aburridas…

-Anda vamos. ¿O tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!

El moreno tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y fue justo a comprar los boletos para inmediatamente meterse a la casa.

Lo primero que había al entrar era una mujer sin cabeza, nada del otro mundo, pero Karin se aferró de su brazo. Los pasillos parecían laberintos y en algunos cuartos se escuchaban desgarradores gritos. Un tipo con las "tripas" de fuera se acerco a ellos haciendo que Karin gritara. Al doblar por decima ver el pasillo Sasuke ya no sintió el fuerte agarro de Karin.

-¿Karin?... ¿Karin?...

La pelirroja ya no estaba.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji estaba estresado y los gritos de fondo de esa casa solo lo hacían enloquecer más. Un tipo con mira de loco se le acercó tratando de asustarlo, pero el actor fue el asustado cuando vio la cara de "Me tocas y te parto la cara" de Neji.

Caminó tratando de hallar la salida y lo que hallo fue una asustada castaña.

-¿Tenten?

-¡Neji!

La chica solo se aferró al pecho del chico escondiendo la cara mientras temblaba.

Neji no sabía que hacer, así que solamente la rodeo lentamente con las manos. Reconfortándola. Protegiéndola. Cuidándola.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_10 minutos antes…_

Sakura y Tenten comenzaban a arrepentirse de haber entrado. Los gritos hacían que las piernas les temblaran y la oscuridad las hacia sentir desprotegidas.

-T-T-Tenten… ya no quiero avanzar…

-Es la única salida-a Sakura… -Tenten trataba de verse confiada y sin miedo.

-Es s-s-solo q-que…

-¡Mueran! –Una mujer blanca con sangre en los ojos y con una perturbadora mirada salió de la nada gritándoles lo que les provoco el instinto de gritar y correr.

Corrieron y corrieron y al doblar una esquina cada quien tomo por su lado sin darse cuenta, Tenten a la izquierda y Sakura a la derecha.

Tenten corría, no podía creer el miedo y lo cobarde que era, pero por primera vez lo admitía, tenía miedo. Volteó y vio a la mujer tras ellas así que corrió mas rápido y al final del pasillo vio a alguien.

-¿Tenten?

-¡Neji! –Se abrazó fuertemente de el sintiéndose cuidada y ya sin miedo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura se arrepentía, se arrepentía mucho. Volteo a tras y vio que ya no era seguida, pero Tenten no estaba.

-¿Tenten?... ¿Tenten?

Sakura estaba sola, y no oía nada, hasta que a lo lejos oyó un pequeño grito.

-¿Tenten?

Se acerco más y se topó con la persona menos deseada.

-¿Pelo de chicle? ¿Acosándome otra vez aquí?

-Yo no te acoso, yo vine con mi amiga, pero se perdió.

-Si claro…

-Pues aunque no me creas yo…

Sakura se quedó petrificada al ver algo tras Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno la miró desconcertada y volteó la mirada tras ellos, estaba un payaso con una gran sonrisa y unos enormes y feos dientes, con el maquillaje azul corrido y los ojos completamente negros, y con una tráumate risita. Avanzaba a ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso te da…?

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –El tan horrible chillido de Sakura sobresalto a Sasuke, haciéndolo gritar.

-¡HAAAAAAA! –El payaso sacó un enorme cuchillo. -¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Corran niños! Jajajajaja…

Sasuke y Sakura salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo atravesando pasillos y cuartos mientras eran perseguidos por ese horrible payaso. Hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un bosque, pero ese payaso no se hartaba y los perseguía riéndose maquiavélicamente. Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se adentraron en el bosque, corrieron y corrieron, pero tropezaron y se resbalaron colina abajo, quedaron tumbados en la tierra

-Ay… mi cabeza, dios. –Sasuke se levantó lentamente.

-Creo que me fracture un hueso.

-¡Nada de esto me hubiera pasado si tu no estuvieras aquí!

-Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, ¡Además fíjate que…! U-un minuto… ¿Dónde estamos?

Sakura miró a todos lados, frente a ellos solo se veía una carretera y tras ellos estaba la enorme colina del bosque… ¿Dónde carajos habían caído?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D en el capítulo anterior reciví muchos comentarios así que:

**Pamys-Chan**: ¡Gracias! espero te guste este capítulo :33

**OrIhImExIcHiGo**: Ya empieza la accón de Sakura.

**Hikari Amu Yagami gatomon**: ¡Gracias! Si, yo quisiera que algun Uchiha fuuera mi cuñado u.u

**Ladyrose23**: Todas queremos un Itachi T^T. Te aseguro que resultarán. Yo no he visto esa película, pero me la han recomendado, la veré algún día :D. Ahí estan las consecuencias de ese beso. LA relación de Matsuri y Gaara se basa en que el es un niño malo, pero ella lo tranquiliza x33 A partir de este capítulo empieza un poco mas el NejiTen, gracias por comentar!

**divprince:** Waa, muchas gracias, eso es algo muy bonito, espero te agrede la historia.

**Rossi Uchiha: **Gracias por estar atenta, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**rossi**: ¡Pero yo lo amo! En mis historias casi siempre lo pongo como idiota, porque el príncipe ideal no existe, pero al final es un Sasusaku, perdón si no te gusta, pero es mi pareja favorita, y de todos modos gracias por leer U.U


	7. De carreteras y casas embrujadas II

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y autoria de Masashi Kishimoto... solo los tomo prestados para expresar mis locuras sin fines de lucro! x33

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

_Aun no se muy bien como decir como me siento_

_-Snow Patrol. "Chasing Cars"_

_Capítulo. 7: De carreteras y casas embrujadas II_

Hinata estaba recostada en su cama tratando de dormir, pero los escalofríos se lo impedían. Trató de echarse encima todas las cobijas de la casa, pero era inútil, ya que el doctor le recomendó no taparse mucho para disminuir la calentura. Sentía que se le caía la nariz de tanto frotarla contra los pañuelos.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Hinata esperó que alguien más abriera. Sonó otra vez y nadie atendía al llamado. Sonó nuevamente y la chica recodó que ese día las mandaderas de la casa no trabajaba, su padre esta en el trabajo, su primo había salido con su novia y Hanabi había ido con sus amigas a la feria.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas. Tocaron de nuevo el timbre y se comenzó a hartar. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y atravesó el corredor. Al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de brusco viento la obligó a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se topo con un rubio.

Naruto tenía la nariz casi tan roja como la suya, traía puesto un gorro anaranjado, una gabardina café, una bufanda anaranjada al igual que sus guantes, un pantalón negro y unas botas de militar cafés. La saludo con la mano derecha y mostrándole sus impecables dientes.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Esta Neji? –La voz se le oía mormada.

-¿h-he? -¿Cómo podía actuar tan natural después de la ultima vez que se vieron? Tal vez… no recordaba nada. –N-no esta, salió con su novia…

-¡El también! –Dijo un poco frustrado el rubio. Otra ráfaga de viento combinado con un trueno, azotó la calle.

-P-pasa, no te vaya a haced mas daño…

El rubio se introdujo en la casa y ambos fueron a la sala. Al sentarse Hinata se sintió un poco apenada al recordar que solo vestía su pijama de conejo y un suéter a rayas hasta la rodilla.

-¿Y pod que estas enfedma Hinata?

-N-no lo se… t-tal vez por el clima…

-Si, esta muy nublado pada sed vedano.

-creo que va a lloved… y… ¿Pada qué quedías ved a Neji?

-Es que estaba abudido y los demás tampoco están en su casa y solo quedía jugad algunos videojuegos pada desabudidme…

-P-Pues yo se jugad mas o menos… si quiedes.

-¡Si! Vamos a jugad.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y fue a su cuarto por una consola de videojuegos y algunos cartuchos, después de jugar por algún rato, Naruto no podía creer lo bien que se la estaba pasando junto a Hinata.

La verdad era que Hinata siempre se le hizo una niña muy dulce, tímida y graciosa cuando todo le daba pena, pero este mismo detalle hacia que a Naruto no le interesara tanto, a el no le gustaban las personas penosas y que todo les daba vergüenza, al menos no sentimentalmente. Pero descubrió que la chica era más que eso. Siempre ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y trataba de que los demás siempre fueran felices, por ejemplo ahora, que se notaba a leguas que apenas si entendía el juego, pero con tal de que Naruto no estuviese aburrido se propuso aprender a jugar.

Sin darse cuenta Naruto reflexionaba sobre Hinata quedándosele viendo.

La chica al sentir tan fija presencia se empezó a preocupar. _¿Qué esta pensando? ¿Pensara sobre mí? ¿Sera bueno o malo lo que piensa? _Hinata tosió un poco sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-N-Naduto-kun… ¿Estas poniendo atención?

-¿h-he? Si, clado… ¿Pod qué la pegunta?

-P-podque ya te gane y no se jugad.

-¡H-Ha! Solo te deje ganad.

-Clado…

Un rayo azotó en el cielo provocando un gran retumbado, después de eso se oía el agua de la lluvia caer en el pavimento. El agua caía a cantaros y la temperatura empezó a bajar.

-¡Achu!

-Seda mejod que te quedes aquí hasta que pade la lluvia. –Ofreció la chica.

-Si, gacias.

-Ide a pepadad café. –La Hyüga se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Te ayudo. –El rubio la siguió observándola por detrás. Era una chica muy bonita, y debía admitir, ya no era una niña. Las caderas le sobresalían y tenía unos pechos que el solo verlos lo convertían en un pervertido.

Hinata caminaba lo mas dignamente que podía, pero al tocar el suelo de la cocina… cayó de cara al suelo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten cerró los ojos, apretándolos lo más que podía.

-Debemos salir. –Neji, con voz calmada le susurró al oído a la chica.

-N-No quiero… -Tenten se aferró mas a su amplio pecho y sintió un poco de escalofríos al oír la voz de él tan cerca.

-¿Por qué?

-… Te vas a burlar de mí…

-Te juro que no lo hare.

-Y-Yo… t-tengo miedo.

-Te prometo que no te dejaré. Anda vamos. –La tomó de la mano y condujo hasta la salida.

Tenten se aferraba lo más que podía al fuerte brazo del chico, cerraba y apretaba los ojos y trataba de bloquear los gritos de fondo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el típico sonido de la feria volvió a oírse. Abrió lentamente los ojos. El brazo del muchacho se deslizó hasta tomarla de la mano. Al tener completamente abiertos los ojos, Tenten chocó con la mirada blanca del Hyüga y una sonrisa en la comisura del labio.

-¿Estas bien?

-Supongo… que si… -Tenten se perdió en esa mirada tan hermosa y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el notó tan perdida mirada.

-¿Neji? –Una pelirroja se les acercó.

-Hola, Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Sasuke, entramos a esa casa, pero me dio miedo y me salí y ahora no lo encuentro. ¿Y tú? –Karin vio como el novio de su amiga traía de la mano a cierta castaña. –Oye Neji, ¿Qué no salías con Koi? –La pelirroja enarco una ceja y con una mirada despectiva miró de arriba abajo a la otra chica. -¿Si sabes que el tiene novia verdad?

Tenten al darse cuenta de que su mano seguía entrelazada con la del Hyüga, se zafó rápidamente del agarre. Al hacer esto, un "Hmp" y una amarga mirada de la pelirroja provocaron en ella un gran enojo.

-Si, si sabía, el no es NADA mio, y si vuelves hacer otra "carita" te juro que te la rompo a golpes.

-¿A si? Quiero ver eso. –La pelirroja la empujó.

Tenten chasqueó la lengua e intento calmarse. No sería la primera vez que peleaba, pero recordó el ultimátum que sus padres le habían dado si volvían a recibir una llamada de la policía, pero esta "princesita" la empezó a sacar de sus cabales.

-¡No seas cobarde! –La muchacha de cabellera roja le propino una cachetada a la castaña, dejándole toda la mano marcada en la mejilla.

-… ¡Hija de puta!...

Lo siguiente pasó en decimas de segundo. Tenten se abalanzó contra la muchacha quedando en horcajadas sobre ella, golpeándola con el puño cerrado en la cara y cacheteándola hasta cansarse, mientras Karin solo manoteaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de defenderse. La castaña sintió que alguien la alzaba desde la espalda y la separaba de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Ahora no eres tan valiente verdad?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Voy a deformarle más la cara a esa hija de puta! ¡Suéltame pendejo! –Tenten pataleaba y golpeaba todo lo que podía, pero Neji no la soltó hasta estar en la salida de la feria.

Mientras el Hyüga sacaba a la castaña, la pelirroja se levantó dignamente del suelo. Todos la miraban, algunos se reían, otros se compadecían. Karin acomodo un poco su cabello y ropa. Cuando pasó sus manos por su rostro notó como de su labio inferior brotaba sangre. Unos niños de no más de diez años cuchicheaban a un lado de ella mientras se reía.

-¡¿Qué miran?!... ¡Uff!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Dos jóvenes caminaban por una desolada carretera, traían una cara de pocos amigos e iban discutiendo uno con el otro.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –El muchacho azabache, que iba al frente, caminaba a paso pesado.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! No, no, no, no, no perdóname, ¡Pero yo no fui el marica que salió corriendo como nena al bosque! –La pelirrosa iba unos metros atrás del azabache.

-¡Pero si tu fuiste la idiota que empezó a gritar como loca!

-¡Mira estúpido, yo no te dije que te fueras conmigo, así que bájale dos rayitas a tu tono!

-¡Serás! A parte de fea, tonta.

Sakura apretó los puños, tomo aire y corrió a todo lo que pudo para abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha. Se montó en el y comenzó a golpear su espalda con todo lo que podía.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Fea tienes la puta cola! –La pelirrosa le jalaba el cabello y lo golpeaba lo más que podía.

-¡Bájate de mi, loca! –El azabache trataba de tirarla, pero ella solo se aferraba más.

-¡Discúlpate, pendejo!

-¡Jamás! ¡Bájate de mi, fea!

-¡Te voy a matar pendejo de mierda! ¡Haaaa!

Sasuke se tumbó en la carretera, provocando que la chica se callera, Sakura se volvió a abalanzar sobre el, golpeándolo como nunca, pero a el parecía no hacerle daño. Sasuke tomó sus muñecas y como pudo la volteó dejándola a ella abajo, sujetando con cada mano una muñeca de ella. La respiración de ambos era entre cortada y sus pechos subían y bajaban arrítmicamente.

Sasuke la miró, era cierto lo que dijo su hermano esa niña tenía dos hermosos ojos jade. Ella tenía la cara roja por el coraje y su ceño bien fruncido. Esa imagen le llegó a dar risa y ternura.

Sakura observó como en la comisura del labio de Sasuke se formaba una sonrisa. _¿De que carajo se ríe? _Miró como sus ojos ónix la observaban y se sintió incomoda. Y desde ese punto de vista podía observar su belleza en todo su esplendor.

El azabache noto que el arrugado ceño de la chica se convertía en una cara de duda. El nunca había hablado con sus fangirls, mucho menos peleaba con una, nunca salió con una y nunca besó a alguna. Y si ya había hecho la mitad de las cosas que nunca hacía ¿Por qué no intentar un…?

La chica sintió la aproximación de la cara del muchacho y comenzó a ponerse roja de la pena, mordió su labio inferior tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. ¿Y si solo dejaba que pasara, lo que tenía que pasar? Sintió el aliento del muchacho sobre su nariz, aproximándose a su boca. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque aquel beso se efectuara, pero un recuerdo llegó a su mente. _Deberías irte a tu casita y dormirte, estas horas no son adecuadas para niñas acosadoras y raras como tú… yo ya tengo novia y es mucho mejor que… esto…_ _A parte de fea, tonta _Sakura frunció el ceño. ¡Ella no era la chica que se prestaba al antojo del Uchiha! Armándose de valor subió bruscamente su rodilla daño en el mero centro de la entrepierna de Sasuke.

El chico sintió que le sacaban el aire, y cayó al suelo en posición fetal. Comenzó a mecerse mientras gemía de dolor y cubría su entrepierna.

-¡Mierda, mis preciosos!

-¡Por pendejo pervertido!

La chica le dio la espalda y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Gracias por hoy –La divertida voz de Matsuri sonó en el deportivo solitario. Ella y Gaara estaban sentados en el césped de las canchas de futbol. Algunas nubes grises se veían al fondo, pero mientras, la puesta de sol pintaba parte del cielo en tonos anaranjados.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme. –El pelirrojo sonría como nunca, sintiéndose feliz por un no se qué.

-Si ignoramos que me golpeaste, me caes muy bien y hasta me…

-¿Si…?

-Creo que tu me…

El pelirrojo tomó el mentón de la castaña y le plantó un beso. Si, en definitiva ella lo hacia feliz, de una extraña forma porque hasta donde el sabía, ella lo odiaba, pero, ¿Qué mas daba? Ella era bonita, amigable, alegre y tierna, era inteligente y atenta, era pacifica y algo loca, era… Matsuri.

En medio de tan hermoso beso una mano misteriosa jaló el hombro del pelirrojo obligándolo a voltear, y al hacerlo esa misma mano se estampo en la cara del muchacho.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Mira que engañarme a mí! –Una chica alta y rubia con unos ojos pequeños color miel le reclamaba al chico.

-¿Misa? ¿Qué haces aquí? –El muchacho se levantó y encaro a la mujer.

-¿Qué no querías que viera a mi novio pintándome el cuerno?... ¡¿Y tu quién eres, estúpida?! ¡¿Sabes que el es mío?!

-¿Tienes novia? –Matsuri le dedico una cara de decepción al pelirrojo, el cual no sabía ni que contestar. Matsuri negó con la cabeza y reprimió unas cuantas lágrimas. –No sabía que tenía… que tiene novia. Pero ni te preocupes, que yo ya no le vuelvo a hablar.

La castaña salió corriendo, mientras se encajaba ella misma las uñas en la palma de la mano al apretar el puño. Gaara trató de seguir, pero la fina mano de su acompañante lo detuvo.

-¡Ah, no! Tú me debes una explicación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien? –El rubio ayudó a levantarse del piso a la muchacha, quien apenada subía la cabeza mientras asentía.

-S-si, solo fue un pequeño resbalón, es que el piso esta mojado. –La chica se sentía la peor tonta al caerse tan magistralmente frente al chico que le gustaba.

-P-pero tienes sangre. –La chica tocó rápidamente su cara dándose cuenta de que su labio inferior brotaba sangre.

-¡Ho dios mio! –La Hyüga se desmayó en el acto al ver la sangre en sus dedos.

-H-Hinata… ¡Hinata!

El rubio la agitaba de adelante hacia atrás tratando de despertarla. La chica parecía no despertaría en demasiado tiempo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

El castaño caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida, con cierta chica revoltosa golpeándolo. Tenten se sentía enojada y frustrada, nadie que la ofendiera salía vivo o viva… ¡Y ese estúpido no deja desplumar al pollo espinado ese, intento de chica pelirroja!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Su…Suéltame! –El chico obedeció y la dejó caer. Ella por la sorpresa cayó directo en el piso, se levantó dignamente y comenzó a manotear en el pecho del chico, el cual, se oponía a que entrara de nuevo a la feria. -¡Déjame pasar!

-¿No sabes hablar sin dar ordenes?

-¡No!... ¡Quítate! –Tenten rodeó por n costado del Hyüga, pero este le impidió el paso atravesando su brazo en el camino de la muchacha. –Mira, no me importa si esa tipa es tu amiga o lo que sea, yo solo voy a ir, la golpeo, la dejo inconsciente y listo… ahora ¡Déjame pasar!

-No, mejor, te das la media vuelta –La tomó de los hombros y le dio la media vuelta. –Te llevo a tu casa y te ahorras todos los problemas.

-Tengo una, aun mejor, idea. Que tal si me voy a mi casa y tú te quedas aquí ¿Ok? Adiós. –La castaña rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo? –El Hyüga, no quedando conforme con la propuesta de la chica, comenzó a seguirla, a una distancia considerable, pero siempre tras ella.

-¿Y como tendría que actuar, según tú? –La cara de fastidio por parte de la muchacha no fue percibida por el chico de ojos perlas.

-Amable, dulce, educada, tal vez… una de mis fans. –El castaño, como queriendo ser golpeado, dijo sin descaro tal comentario, y contrario a sentirse arrepentido, una sonrisa de medio lado surcaba sus finos labios.

A Tenten los músculos se le tensaron, y la cara, por algún extraño sentimiento, se le puso colorada cual manzana. La mandíbula se le tensó y las piernas le flaquearon y se sintió morir. La garganta ya no le funcionaba y se mordía la lengua a tratar de hablar.

-P-para empezar-r…n-n-no tengo…motivos pa-para…ser u-una de tus…descerebradas f-fan girls, además… y-yo… -Por pura inercia, la chica detuvo sus pasos quedando estática en su lugar.

-¿Tú…qué?... Tenten ¿Por qué de repente no puedes hablar? –El muchacho se acercaba por su espalda, y el estúpido cuerpo de Tenten no reaccionaba a tal amenaza. -¿Estas nerviosa? ¿Por qué? –La sonrisa socarrona e inútil de Neji se hizo notoria al estar frente a la muchacha, la cual, sintiéndose culpable y tonta, ocultaba su sonrojo en un mal intento. –Sera acaso… ¿Por mi?

El olor a colonia varonil inundaba las fosas nasales de la castaña. Su mirada, en un mal intento, trataba de estancarla en el pecho de Neji. Sintió una mano en su cabeza, la cual descaradamente, revolvió su, entonces, libre melena. Tenten se sentí indefensa como nunca, no podía moverse, y sus estúpidas hormonas la hacían actuar como una tonta niña seguidora de ídolos. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar decir alguna estupidez que empeorara la situación.

-¿Qué pasó, Tenten? ¿No eras fuerte, violenta, agresiva? –Los susurros varoniles en su oído solo la hacían flaquear más. –O acaso… ¿Es pura fachada? Tenten, te preguntaré algo… ¿Yo…?

Un estruendoso ruido azotó el cielo y después de eso gruesas gotas de lluvia caían a cantaros sobre ellos. Tenten alzó por primera vez la cara, topándose con dos ojos aperlados. La lluvia los empapaba rápidamente provocando que el cabello largo y suelto de Tenten pareciera la melena de un perro recién bañado.

-Me voy… -Tenten hizo ademan de marcharse. El antebrazo de Neji interrumpió su marcha. -¿Qué?

Neji se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta y la puso sobre la cabeza de Tenten. Debajo de la chamarra de cuero, el Hyüga traía puesta una playera blanca de tirante, la cual dejaba al descubierto tremendos músculos en los brazos. Tenten sintiéndose humillada, tiro la chaqueta al suelo, haciendo un raro puchero. El chico, se inclinó, levantó la chamarra y la puso nuevamente en la cabeza de la muchacha. Esta, indignada por tal movimiento, repitió sus acciones tirando la chaqueta de cuero al piso ya encharcado. Neji, ya con un ligero enfurecimiento, levantó la chaqueta. Jaló uno de los brazos de la castaña y deslizó una manga por el brazo y de nueva cuenta, repitió el movimiento con el otro brazo y cerró la cremallera. Tenten formó una clara "O" con su boca de indignación, se cruzó de brazos y frunció la nariz.

-Ni aunque hagas berrinches te dejaré ir sin esto.

-¿Quién hace berrinches? –Dijo algo indignada. –Es solo que no debo aceptar cosas de extraños.

-¿Ahora somos extraños?

-Pues al menos tú lo dejas bien en claro. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Yo no insinuó nada, tu fuiste quien me dejo de hablar, quien se hizo el desentendido y fingió nunca haberme conocido ¿O que acaso me vas a decir que no fuimos amigos?

-…Te esta haciendo daño… vete a tu casa…

La castaña negó con la cabeza y hecho a correr hacia su hogar, después de todo, el seguía haciéndose el despistado. El nunca cambiaría.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-No seas marica levántate ya…

La pelirrosa se mantenía de espaldas al adolorido pelinegro. Sentía la rabia acumulada en sus mejillas, las manos le sudaban por solo pensar en que pudo haber besado al sensual Sasuke Uchiha…pero ella sabía que el no besaba a nadie así porque sí, el tenía un sucio y malévolo plan entre las manos… ¡Ella sería tonta, pero no arrastrada!... bueno no, ella era arrastrada pero… ¿No tonta? O… ninguna de las dos pero… bueno el caso es que no se dejaría sobajar más.

El pelinegro, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno del cual se sintió necesitado momentos atrás, se puso lentamente en pie, cubriendo con ambas manos su zona genital. Una vena en su cien resaltaba en su cara, y cerraba los ojos apretándolos, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a esa niña.

-Nunca nadie me había golpeado… -Dijo conteniendo la ira.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, te lo tienes bien merecido por atrevido.

-¿¡Atrevido!? No me jodas, no eras tu la que se moría por mí.

-Exacto, _moría_ ¡Del tiempo ya no! Ahora camina, que mi casa esta aun muy lejos. –Sakura, con paso digno, siguió su recorrido en la carretera, sin molestarse en ver atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?... –A regañadientes, el Uchiha caminó tras la joven de cabello rosado. El silencio no perduro mucho, pues a la chica le surgió una duda.

-¿Por qué no pasa ningún maldito carro por aquí?

-Porque están arreglando la carretera de entrada a Konoha. La ciudad esta a dos kilómetros de aquí.

-¡¿Dos kilómetros?! ¡No me jodas esta lejísimo!

-¿Qué te parece si para matar el tiempo te cuento una pequeña historia?

-¿Por qué de repente tanta platica entre nosotros?

-No lo se. Es un largo camino, es de noche, y amm, no tengo nada mejor que hacer mas que hablar con una completa extraña.

-Supongo que… ¿Tienes razón? Así que… Adelante, cuéntame tu "Historia".

-Ok. ¿Tú tienes cuenta en Facebook?

-Claro, ¿Quién no la tiene?

-Bueno, existe una cadena que ronda por esta red social, trata de una muchacha llamada _"T"_

-¿_"T"?_ –La pelirrosa disminuyó su ritmo de caminata hasta quedar hombro a hombro con el chico.

-Bueno, tiene un nombre, pero se supone que si lo dices en voz alta cosas malas pueden suceder. Como te decía, a esta chica, su novio la invitó a salir un día como cualquier otro, el fue por ella a su casa y ambos se dirigieron al cine, en la carretera un tipo se les atravesó en el camino, obligándolos a frenar el auto. Su novio salió del auto a ver que quería ese sujeto, y entonces un montón de hombres se abalanzaron sobre el, y lo asesinaron, todo frente a los ojos de "_T"_. Ella, aterrada, intentó huir, pero los tipos la alcanzaron… la violaron y después asesinaron brutalmente. Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes fueron hallados dos días después, pero, lo curioso del asunto es que, según registros de Facebook, un día después de su asesinato, "_T" _publicó como fue violada, golpeada y asesinada, así como cada detalle de la muerte de su novio, y juró vengarse de almas inocentes y culpables, que vaguen solitarios en las carreteras…

A Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta y un escalofrío la recorrió. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Como conejo encerrado, volteaba descontroladamente a todos lados, temiéndole hasta a su propia sombra. Discretamente se acercó al muchacho, sintiéndose un poco protegida.

-Y… y… ¿P-p-por qué me-e-e cu-cu-cuentas e-esto?

-Porque dicen que eso sucedió… en esta misma carretera. –El chico susurro lo ultimo, dándole mas intriga al relato. -¡Pero claro tu no crees eso! –Levantó la voz obligando a Sakura a dar un saltito.

-¡O-o-o-obviamente no-o!

-¡Que bueno! Porque… eso sucedió hace quince años exactamente hoy.

-¿H-h-hoy?

Ambos chicos caminaban lentamente y mas juntos que antes.

-Si, dicen que se manifiesta primero con pasos estruendosos, es como un zombi, pálida, pálida, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, descalza… y se acerca lentamente a sus victimas, y cando menos lo esperas…

-¡CORRAN…!

Una mano fría toco los hombros de ambos muchachos, haciéndolos temblar e inmovilizándole el cuello para voltear a ver quien los tomaba, para acto seguido pegar la carrera gritando como maricas y tratando de no caerse en la huida.

-¡CORRAN EN LA GRAN MARATON NOCTURNA! –Una chica de atuendo deportivo y gran sonrisa mantenía unos folletos en la mano. –Eso es, ese es el espíritu, pero… ¡CHICOS LA MARATON EMPIEZA EN MEDIA HORA!...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Dios mio, casi me hago pipi… -La pelirrosa apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

El pelinegro y ella habían recorrido un kilómetro en veinte minutos y una vez sintiéndose seguros, se detuvieron en una avenida, donde después de mucho tiempo, encontraron una parada de autobús.

-Nee… yo ni me asuste. –El pelinegro metió sus manos en los bolsillos, aparentando se "cool" –Solo lo hice para… espantarte.

-Si claro. Sobretodo, cuando corrías como niña, esa fue una gran actuación…

-Ha-ha… como sea, ya vete a tu casita, que ya es bastante tardecito para que niñas como tu estén despiertas.

-No soy una niña. Eres tan odioso.

-Y así me amas. –_Arrogante y guapo, mala combinación _pensó la pelirrosa.

–Pues fíjate que tu a mi ya ni me llamas la atención, y creo que te quedó claro cuando patee tus bolas. –La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y una risilla no pudo reprimirse, así que la dejó salir.

-Eso fue… me agarraste desprevenido. Además ni quien quisiera besarte.

-Pues hay muuuuuchos que lo desearían.

-Nombra uno…

-Ahh… ¡Tú!

-¡Ha! ¡Sigue soñando niña! –El Uchiha dio media vuelta y fue camino a la siguiente parada de autobús.

-Te vas a retractar… ¡Tonto!

_Planes para hacer que el estúpido Uchiha se arrepienta._

_Creí en un milisegundo de este día, que a ese chico lo arrogante se le había esfumado… ¡Pero no! El es tan… ¡Haaa! Creí que de verdad quería besarme, ¡pero nooo! Solo jugó con mis emociones… así que el siguiente paso será crucial, Sakura. De esto dependen tus planes._

_El siguiente paso es… Darle celos. Si se encela, tengo una enorme posibilidad y si no… de nada servirá que me esfuerce… solo tengo una oportunidad, y mi juego empieza mañana._

_Buajajajajaja…_

_NOTA MENTAL: dejar de reírme macabramente en todos mis escritos._

_NOTA MENTAL DOS: ignorar la primera nota menta, es divertido reírse así… buajajajajajaja…_

* * *

Me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero hice un poco mas largo el capítulo, espero se note U.U muy bien ahora...

**Pamys-Chan. **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia :D

**rosebenson19. **Awwt's gracias, espero te guste este capítulo.

**Ladyrose23. **Yo AMO ir a las feria, pero nunca he entrado a una casa del terror, escribí esto basado en los relatos de mis amigos. Jejejejeje si, ese Itachi es un loquillo e.e NejiTen rules! Nhee al contrario, gracias por comentar.

**Hikari Amu Yagami gatomon. **Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste este cap. :33

**ayadabest.** Si, esa Sakura no tiene remedio xDD

**danny. **Hola, mira me confunden un poco, porque algunas me dicen que les gusta la personalidad de Sakura y tu la odias? nheee, no se si te hayas leído todos lo capítulos, porque si no mal me esquivoco es en capítulo 3 en el que Sakura no quiere ser mas su Fangirl. En fin, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo en leer los pocos capítulos y si no te gustan que le puedo hacer? Por cierto, yo también odio a las arrastradas y yo también soy mujer xD

**Guest. **¡Gracias! me gusta que te guste x33

**hikari-inuzuka. **Este cap tiene mas de NejiTen, espero te guste x33

Y gracias a todos los que leen pero no comentan (aunque deverían comentar ¬¬).

Hasta la proxima.


	8. No te quiero perder

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto -sempai, la historia es mía y la escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento personal y para el público que la lee.

* * *

Cof, cof.

¡Ohayö minna!

No me maten por favor, sí, se que demoré milenios en actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora, y pues, escribí el capítulo como cuatro veces, pero no me convencían, hasta que salió esto, espero les guste, porqué sino lloraré T.T

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

**.**

_Quiero guardarme a la moral, darte unos besos que quizás… tenga que robar._

_-Carla Morrison. "Hasta la piel"_

_._

_Capítulo 8: No te quiero perder._

En la madrugada del día de la visita a la feria, todos parecían zombis. Ojeroso, algunos agripados, mojados, cansados, en fin.

Tenten llegó a las 2:00 am a su casa. No encontró a nadie, lo mas seguro es que se encontraran durmiendo. Caminó a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, y al estar en la sana comodidad de su cama, se deshizo de toda su ropa húmeda. Como de costumbre, aventó las prendas al cesto que su madre recogía cada jueves, el día que lavaba la ropa, y se adentró al baño que compartía con su hermana (Ya que éste conectaba ambas habitaciones). Disfrutó de su ducha caliente, que reconfortaba la frialdad de su piel, al salir, secó su cuerpo con su toalla, y se puso su pijama de pantalón y playera.

Al salir, una extraña sensación le impedía dormir. Secaba su cabello mirando a la nada, perdida en el sentimiento más confuso, el no sentir nada. Dirigió su mirada al cesto donde su ropa húmeda descansaba, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la larga chamarra de cuero se encontraba junto a la demás ropa. Se levantó y quitó la chaqueta del cesto. Algo en ella se erizó al entrar en contacto con la prenda, y sin poder reprimir su sonrisa, suspiro como boba. Algo raro pasaba con ella.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya eran las doce del día y la melena pelirrosa aún descansaba suavemente en su almohada. La dueña de dicha cabellera había llegado a tempranas horas de la madrugada, y en vez de llegar a dormir, se empeñó en escribir como desesperada en el ordenador. De entre las afelpadas cobijas, una pálida mano femenina surgió, dando paso a todo el cuerpo de la Haruno. Una vez sentada en el colchón, remolió un poco su cabello, se estiró, bostezó y se levantó.

Cuando estuvo aseada y vestida, salió de su recamara y fue directo a la sala, encontrándose con su madre haciendo yoga, si así se le podía llamar a las acciones de contorsionista que trataba de hacer.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Hola Sakura, ven has yoga conmigo, esto revitaliza el cuerpo, une tus puntos de chakra… -la señora intentaba a toda costa pasar su pie por detrás de su cabeza.

-N-no gracias má, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-El maestro de yoga me dijo que mente sana se alimenta con comida sana, así que hice un batido de apio, lechuga, perejil y ajo, con todas las vitaminas necesarias, está en la cocina. –Ahora, cambiando radicalmente de posición, trataba de alcanzar las puntas de sus pies con los dedos de sus manos.

Una cara de asco se formo en el rostro de Sakura al posar su vista en tremendo líquido de horrible olor.

-n-no, comeré fuera…

-Pero Sakura, esta muy bueno… mira –le dio un gran trago a su batido e hizo muecas que Sakura nunca había visto –e-está buenísimo-o.

Sakura salió corriendo antes que su madre la obligara a tomarse esa… "cosa".

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ahhhh…

Una desalineada Matsuri paseaba por las calles de Konoha, con un bote de helado de vainilla en la mano y rastros del mismo en la cara. Los ojos le pesaban, su cabello estaba enmarañado y su ropa estaba arrugada y chueca. Soltando un pequeño quejido de vez en cuando, o tal vez era un lamento. La gente se le alejaba por tan atroz crimen para la vista pública.

-Mi bote… mi bote esta vacío, vacío como mi corazón… -La pesadumbre en el rostro de la chica deprimía a todos a un metro a la redonda. –El, me dijo que me quería… o tal vez no me lo dijo… -Hablaba sola, sin importarle las miradas de desprecio de algunas personas. –Siempre me pasa lo mismo… siempre… ¡¿Por qué?! Destino cruel…

Un señor cualquiera que pasaba por ahí tiro una moneda en el bote de helado vacío de Matsuri. Extrañada, la chica sacó la moneda del bote.

-¡Esto no alcanza para otro bote de helado, señor!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata disfrutaba de un té de limón bien caliente, mientras se hundía en la comodidad de su sala. Frente a ella, una chica menor que ella la miraba con incógnita en la cara, la menor era como un Neji en niña, ojos perlados, cabello café y largo y una seriedad perturbadora.

-¿Entonces… no te acuerdas?

-No, ya te dije Hanabi.

La Hyüga mayor le respondía a su joven hermana de catorce años la misma pregunta por quinta vez.

-Pero cuando llegué aquí, ese chico, Uzumaki te tenía muy bien cuidadita, demasiado en mi opinión…

-Ya te dije, me desmayé por ver mi sangre y e-el se preocupó por mi porque… -lo cierto, era que ni Hinata sabía el porqué de la repentina preocupación del despistado rubio. –Porque es mi… ¿Amigo?

-Si claro nii-san, y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Si no me quieres creer… –La chica se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras. Un sentimiento no claro adornaba su pálido rostro, algo de… ¿Felicidad? Al saber que el rubio se preocupaba por ella…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Se mordió el labio inferior y ambas miradas acusadoras se clavaron más en ella.

-Bien podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil, cariño. –el hombre se sentó frente a ella teniendo una actitud relajada.

-O, podemos hacerlo a nuestra manera, la difícil –la mujer azotó fuertemente las manos en la mesa que los separaba.

-No diré nada… -la castaña, decidida, se cruzó de brazos.

Lo malo de tener padres policías, era la parte de dar excusas y confesiones, y en éste momento, Tenten enfrentaba uno de sus tantos juicios sobre la hora en la que había llagado la noche anterior.

-Muy bien, cariño –sentenció su padre. –serás condenada a dos días de arresto domiciliario. –o lo que todos conocemos como "_no puedes salir por dos días_"

-Ahora, Ten, tenemos que cubrir turno en la estación, así que si sales te irá muy mal mujercita, y cuando llegue Matsuri adviértele que su castigo será peor por no habernos dicho a donde iba esta mañana.

Sus padres se fueron en la patrulla dejándola sola en su casa, sin poder salir. Se frustró y se tiró en el sofá. El timbre sonó y rogó por que fuera su hermana, que seguía desaparecida. Abrió la puerta y la sangre se le fue a la cabeza.

-¿Hola? –dijo confundida al oji opalina frente a ella.

-Salgamos. –tajante, como siempre.

-No puedo… me han castigado por llegar tan tarde ayer. –lanzó una mirada diciendo "_fue por tu culpa"_

-Tsk. –sin permiso, el castaño se internó en la casa.

-¡Oye!... –Tenten azotó la puerta y lo siguió hasta quedar frente a el. –ya que has entrado a la fuerza, ¿Qué quieres?

-Terminé con Koi –aun de espalda el pelinegro le habló a la nada.

Los ojos de Amma se abrieron al máximo, y una sonrisa traviesa no puedo ser reprimida, de alguna u otra manera… se sentía… bien.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura vagaba por el centro comercial en busca de un poco de comida, o algo que no se pareciera al batido de su madre. Encontró un puesto de hamburguesas y sonrió juntando sus manos. Corrió donde el puesto, pero la fila era enorme.

-A éste paso comeremos mañana, Sasori. –la voz de una chica tras ella la obligó a voltear, reconociendo a un pelirrojo de ojos miel, venía acompañado por una chica de cabello azul (¡Al fin, un color de cabello igual de raro que el de ella!) y ojos ámbar.

-Pero querían comer esto ¿No? –dijo el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Sasori-kun? –se atrevió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

-¡Hola! Sakura.

-Si. Que bueno verle. –ambos sonreían, e incluso se pudo jurar que un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

-Ella es Konan –la peliazul le sonrió cálidamente y la oji jade respondió igual.

-¿Así que tu eres Sakura? Eres muy tierna y pequeña. Ahora me avergüenzo de ti Sasori, mira que no parar de hablar de una menor de edad.

-¡Konan! –grito el pelirrojo y Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó aun más.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. –la fila avanzó muy rápido, quedando a pocas personas de que llegase su turno. – ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

-P-pues… no quisiera interrumpir algo. –Sakura miró al pelirrojo y después a la peliazul.

-¿Eh? Para nada, para nada, Sasori es mi amigo. –"respondió" la peliazul.

-Además, si pasara algo Pain me mata. –la peliazul se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

La fila avanzó y los tres compraron lo que necesitaban; Sakura una hamburguesa chica con papas y soda. Sasori una hamburguesa grande y aros de cebolla, con soda. Por último Konan compró siete hamburguesas grandes, una chica, unas papas fritas extra grandes y unas pequeñas y dos sodas.

Sakura abrió la boca al ver toda la comida que Konan cargaba, se encaminaron a una mesa de cuatro asientos y se sentaron, Sakura junto a Sasori y Konana frente a ellos.

-¿T-todo eso…c-comerás? –preguntó desconcertada la pelirrosa.

-¿Eh? ¡No! La mayoría es para…

-¡Oe! Pensé que ya se habían ido. –un tipo de cabellera anaranjada y varias perforaciones en la cara se sentó junto a la peli azul.

-…él. –Terminó la frase la peli azul –Pain, ella es Sakura, amiga de Sasori.

-Mucho gusto. –Saludó la pelirrosa.

-Igualmente. ¿Oigan? Así es como una cita doble, Sasori con Sakura y tú y yo. –el hombre tomó una de las hamburguesas y besó la mejilla de Konan, quien al instante se volvió roja.

-Ni loca saldría contigo.

-Como digas, como digas…

-¡No hagas eso!

El dúo frente a Sakura comenzó una mini pelea que la dejó un poco sorprendida, eran como novios, pero decían no serlo. Una mano en su hombro atrajo su atención.

-Siempre son así –calmó el pelirrojo –después de un rato te acostumbras. Por cierto, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te volví a ver por el club.

-¿Eh? Pues, me tuve que ir por… "cosas".

-Que mal, me alegrabas la noche con tu lindo rostro. –Haruno se tornó roja al instante, y sonreía nerviosa. –De cualquier forma, que bien que te vine a encontrar aquí, de todos modos, quería invitarte a salir.

-E-esto, gracias. –se pintó de un color incluso más rojo que el de Konan.

-Ja, eres muy tierna, _Linda._ –El pelirrojo sonrió, y demonios, que guapo se veía. A Sakura nunca le habían atraído chicos muy mayores a ella (o cualquier otro que no fuese Sasuke) pero era como si gusanitos le caminasen en la piel, dándole un agradable cosquilleo al ver una sonrisa tan amable y escuchar palabras tan dulces.

-Sasori-kun, eres muy amable…-sonrió.

-¡Ohayö! –escuchó una voz muy familiar, volteó y esa misma sonrisa que causo el pelirrojo, se borró al verlo…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Resopló una vez más y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué demonios te tengo que acompañar, Itachi? –pregunto de mala gana el guapo azabache menor.

-Porque prometiste que serías más amable con tu nii-san, Sasuke-kun –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que derretían a las féminas a su alrededor.

-Hmp. Además, odio a tus amigos.

Ambos caminaban por el centro comercial, rumbo al área de comidas donde Itachi había citado a sus compinches. Al llegar al lugar correcto buscaron unos minutos con la mirada, para identificar las raras cabelleras de Sasori, Konan y Pain.

-Ahí están, vamos, vamos. –el Uchiha mayor caminaba alegre, seguido de su hermano que era rodeado de un aura gris. –Mira, ¿Qué esa no es tu amiga? –señaló la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos y ahí, junto al pelirrojo, Sasuke apreció a su rara acosadora bastante alegre y sonrojada.

-No es mi amigo, es sólo una acosadora. –ambos llegaron hasta la mesa en la que los cuatro jóvenes comían.

-Sasori_-kun_, eres muy amable –Sasuke notó como le sonreía al pelirrojo, era esa misma sonrisa de tonta que ponía al verlo a él, la misma sonrisa que _no _puso al mirarlo esta vez.

-¡Ohayö! –Saludó Itachi y tomó asiento, al igual que Sasuke –perdón por la tardanza, pero Sasuke-kun se puso de terco.

-No hay problema, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí –contestó el pelirrojo –ah, ella es Sakura…

-La conocemos ya –contestó esta vez el Uchiha menor, clavando su mirada en la pelirrosa, quien decidida, no se dejó intimidar, y por el contrario, le sostuvo la mirada. Seguramente, pensó Sasuke, la pelirrosa se encontraba ahí para espiarlo y tener pensamientos pervertidos con el, pero ¡Oh! Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo musitó.

-Estamos como en una cita doble, Konan y Pain, Sakura-chan y yo. –rodeó a la pelirrosa con su brazo por los hombros, pegándola a el. Sakura en automático sonrió apenada y sonrojada –Verdad, _Linda_.

-H-Hai. –La pelirrosa miró otra vez a Sasori y sintió como si orugas caminasen en su pecho.

-Hmp. –resopló Uchiha menor.

¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? ¿Por qué no le sonrió a él? ¿Por qué tenía una "cita" con el pelirrojo? ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan…? Sasuke se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, y un poco de molestia se acumuló en su cabeza, como la vez que Itachi insinuó querer algo con aquella misma molesta pelirrosa. Y entonces su subconsciente, su maldito subconsciente le susurró una respuesta a su enfado, tal vez… Sasuke no quería que otro fuese acosado por SU acosadora.

* * *

Se que es muy poco para lo que tardé, pero como dije, tengo las ideas, pero no sé como unirlas, en fin, gracias a:

**Ladyrose23 **Sobre la historia de Facebook, jejeje, es una de una tal "Teresa", me llegó como cadena, pero me dan hueva ese tipo de historias, así que ni la leí pero dicen algo de que se aparece en una carretera o algo así, la mayoria de la historia la inventé yo xDD Si, es mi príncipe ese Neji x33 Jaja, yo creo que Sakura si logró lo de los celos, y creo que ese tipo de personas que aparentan ser valientes son las más maricas xDD Gracias por comentar, trataré de no tardar para la próxima.

**pri-uchiha **que mala, los reviews son lo más preciado, así que no dudes en comentar cada capítulo, claro, si te gustó xDD Sipi, Sakura es una salvaje x33

**Pamys-Chan **¡Gracias, gracias! :D

**Tathuhime **xDD gracias por tu comentario :3

**Suiguitou **¡Si! Sakura no se dejará ;33 Eae Gaara, cre que todas concordamos en que la cagó U.U jajaja un Sasuke pelirrojo, eso es bueno xDD ¡Gracia, espero te agrade el capítulo!

Muajajajaja, celos, celos x33 gracias por leer

**daniielauchiha **Amo a las personas que les falta un tornillo, gracias por leer.

**saakuraa **No es molestia, me agrada mucho leer sus opiniones y porque ustedes se toman el tiempo de drme un comentario, yo se los agradesco contestándolo :D Creo que Sakura le está dando celos inconscientemente, pero con Saso-kun x33

**Guest **Muajaja, estas lectoras mias, pronto habrá un lindo NaruHina. ;33

Gracias a todas las que leen y esperaron la conti, un abrazo:

-Mary'


	9. Impulso disuelto

Naruto no me pertenece, por si lo dudaban.

* * *

**Jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**

.

_Yo amo, tú amas, el ama, nosotros amamos, vosotros amáis, ellos aman. Ojalá no fuese conjugación sino realidad._

_-Mario Benedetti._

_._

**_9: Impulso desvanecido._**

El rubio se mordió la ultima uña que le quedaba en las manos. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su chaqueta, salió de la casa y caminó sin rumbo (O no queriendo aceptar el saber a donde iba). Movía las manos. Pasaba sus dedos por su dorada cabellera, desordenándola. Se mordía los labios y caminaba rápidamente. Y se detuvo en seco. Se relajó. Volteó a la derecha y la mansión Hyüga se impuso ante sus ojos.

-Vamos… tal vez, no se acuerda de nada –susurró para sí y se encaminó a la puerta, se plantó firmemente frente a ella y… se arrepintió. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. –Lo más probable es que se haya enterado de todo y ahora me odie… -caminó por la vereda por donde llegó y se detuvo -No, no, no… ¿Cómo se habría de enterar? Lo mejor es entrar y preguntarle como se encuentra –volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con la puerta, alzó el puño, decidido a tocar –pero, si no me quiere ni ver yo… -bajó el puño -¡Tonterías! No sabré hasta no intentar datte'bayo –Golpeó fuertemente la puerta y no pasó ni medio minuto y le abrieron. Una cara de fastidio formuló en el rostro del rubio.

-Uzumaki…

La piel se le erizó al ver a la pequeña mocosa frente a el. Si, esa, la pequeña de los Hyüga siempre lo había odiado, y no lo disimulaba. Desde que se hizo amigo de Neji y Hinata, esa mocosa lo tenía amenazado. Una vez, cuando ella tenía siete y el rubio diez, le lanzó una crayola Neji e inculpó a Naruto, haciendo que el castaño golpease al oji celeste.

-Hanabi –contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Uzumaki? –se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

-Vengo a ver a Neji –la excusa perfecta.

-No está, salió muy temprano en la mañana. Así que adiós.

-Pues entonces, vengo a ver a… H-Hinata. –mencionó algo nervioso.

-¿A si? –la pequeña tomó el cuello de la camisa de Naruto y lo bajó a su altura quedando frente a frente –Mira, Uzumaki, puede que mi nee-chan no recuerde lo que pasó ayer, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que vi, así que sólo te advierto que si mi nee-chan sufre, no sólo tendrás una venganza mía, sino también tendrás una venganza de Neji nii-san ¿Estamos?

-S-si, entendido, entendido datte'bayo –una cara de pánico en el rostro de Naruto provocó una sínica sonrisa en el jovial rostro de Hanabi.

-Pasa, está en su cuarto. –El rubio entró y prácticamente corrió lejos del pequeño engendro del mal.

Subió las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto un recuerdo llegó a su mente; _"Puede que mi nee-chan no recuerde lo que pasó ayer, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que vi"_ fueron las palabras del engendrito y lo que había pasado:

_Flash back._

_La pelinegra estaba inconsciente en los brazos del rubio, el cual, ante tal situación entró en pánico._

_-¡Hinata…! ¡Hinata! –La agitaba para tratar de despertarla –tranquilo, tranquilo… no es como si se hubiese muerto… ¿O si?... ¡Hinata despierta! ¡Hinata me estoy asustando datte'bayo!_

_Levantó a la chica en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el sofá, donde, aun en pánico, comenzó a soplar en su rostro, darle golpecillos en las mejillas y agitarla más, pero nada servía._

_-¡Hinata no te mueras! –La tenía tomada por los hombros y la cabeza de la chica caía sin fuerza hacia atrás._

_-Naruto-kun… -susurró en un suspiro y un bufido de alivio salió de los labios del rubio._

_-Menos mal, sigue viva –del susto, hasta la gripe se le había quitado. La recostó delicadamente en el sofá y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella –me asustaste, pequeña Hinata –la miró de pies a cabeza, sin pasar por alto tremendos atributos (y se sintió un pervertido, con toda razón) –bueno, ni tan pequeña… -vio su rostro, que era cubierto por mechones de cabello rebeldes que llegaron ahí por tremendas sacudidas del rubio. Con su mano retiró el cabello dejando libre su fino rostro –Ah… ¿Dónde habías escondido tanta belleza? _

_Miró sus párpados, que ocultaban sus ojos aperlados, miró su pequeña nariz y miró sus rosados labios, un poco deshidratados por la gripe. Se acercó lentamente a ella y un inocente choque de sus labios con los de ella le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio, quien, aprovechándose un poco de la situación, besó delicadamente pero a placer a la pelinegra._

_Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se azotó, dio un respingo y se alejó de la pelinegra. La pequeña demonio estaba frente a el (Y de cierta forma, agradecía que no fuese Neji)._

_-H-Hanabi… ¡Que bueno que vuelves! ¡T-T-Tu hermana se desmayó y no reacciona!_

_-Ajá y tú jugabas a La Bella Durmiente con ella ¿No? _

_-Jejeje… n-no esto… me tengo que ir, Chau –salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña_

Y ahora helo aquí, frente a la habitación de Hinata, rogando porque Hanabi callase su atrevida acción. Golpeó quedamente la puerta, temiendo a saber la respuesta.

-Adelante… -se oyó la voz de Hyüga. El rubio abrió lentamente la puerta, y la vio ahí, sentada en su cama con la computadora portátil sobre las piernas –N-Naruto-kun… Hola ¿Qué haces por acá?

-¿Eh? Pues, venía a ver a Neji, pero como no está pensé que… tal vez, si ya te sientes mejor, podríamos… salir.

-¡Cla…! –Hinata cortó su respuesta cuando a su mente llegó algo _"Naruto aún tiene novia"_, demonios, ese pequeñísimo problema impedía un camino de felicidad con el rubio –Esto… ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Seguro? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¿Tu NOVIA –remarca la palabra –n-no se enojaría?

Joder, el rubio se había olvidado completamente de que tenía NOVIA. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-Ah… -dijo en una aclamación ahogada. –cierto… Bueno, te veré luego. –sin decir más salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se fue de la casa.

Hinata quedó estática en su lugar. Meditando. Había hecho lo correcto, pero, aun así…

-Pero… ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡AHHHH! ¡Rechacé una cita con Naruto-kun! –se tumbó en la cama, de verdad… ¡Lo había estropeado todo!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una sonrisa salió de su boca, pero enseguida se reprendió a si misma, no tenía porqué estar feliz, ella odiaba a Hyüga. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Cruzó los brazos y habló.

-¿Y me lo cuentas por qué…? –dijo engreída la castaña.

-No sé, creí que te alegraría –dio media vuelta y se encontró con una rojísima Tenten.

-¡Ah! Te equivocas, de hecho, me da igual. Ahora, hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa. –Abrió la puerta y en la acera divisó a su hermana, asustada azotó la puerta e interpuso su cuerpo frente a la puerta –mi hermana –susurró.

-¿No querías que me fuera? –preguntó el muchacho un tanto confundido de ver a la chica bloqueando la única salida.

-Calla. Ahora ven –la chica caminó tomando rumbo a las escaleras pero Hyüga se quedó en su lugar –anda, camina ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Y a donde me llevas exactamente?

-Idiota –el castaño frunció el seño –si mi hermana te ve aquí armara un alboroto y si ya así estaba castigada por el fin de semana, con tremendo escandalo estaré castigada toda una semana, camina.

De mala gana, el chico subió las escaleras. Ambos entraron al cuarto de la castaña y ésta cerró la puerta un tanto asustada. En la sala, una deprimida Matsuri entraba a la casa, con esa pinta de muerta viviente y con los ánimos hasta el suelo.

-¡Onee-chan! –Gritó casi en un lamento -¿Estás en casa? ¡Onee-chan!

Tenten apretó los dientes y la angustia la empezaba a invadir, los pasos de la pequeña Amma se oían por las escaleras.

-¡Ah! –Gritó frustrada en un susurro -¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? Pero quien fue la que me trajo hasta acá –se defendió.

-_¡Onee-chan ¿Estás ahí?! _–Se oyó la dulce pero deprimida voz de Matsuri al otro lado de la puerta.

-E-Eh… sí. Espera, espera, ya abro. –Con señales y gestos la castaña indicó (u ordenó) a Hyüga el meterse en el closet, cosa que, burlándose y haciéndolo lentamente aprovechaba para hacerla enojar más. Una vez el castaño estuvo bien escondido, Tenten abrió la puerta y una derrotada Matsuri entró y se tumbó en la cama –Matsuri ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese idiota… -dijo con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-¿De quién hablas, Matsuri?

-De Gaara…

-¿Gaara? ¡Oh! El chico con el que saliste, el de Newton ¿No? –del otro lado de la puerta en el armario, Neji oía perfectamente cada palabra que decían ambas castañas.

-Sí, ese. Es un maldito –dijo sentándose en la cama – ¡Tenías razón Onee-chan!

-¿S-Sobre qué? –Tenten volteaba discretamente de vez en cuanto a la puerta de su armario.

-Sobre lo que dijiste, todos los chicos siempre te lastiman… a mi me hirió Gaara y a ti ese chico Hyüga –Neji prestó más atención al verse mencionado. Tenten se pintó de un leve sonrojo.

-Ahora no importa, mejor dime ¿Qué te hizo el tipo ese? –mencionó particularmente nerviosa.

-Cuando estábamos en la cita fue de los chicos más amables con los que halla salido, Onee-chan –Neji, del otro lado dela puerta, estuvo apunto de morirse de risa ¿Gaara? ¿Amable? ¡Si, como no! Si ese tipo era el mayor pelafustán –y a mí…

-Te gustó –completó la castaña mayor.

-M-Más que gustar, me sentía a gusto con el y mi corazón… ¡Pero el maldito lo arruinó! –se dejó caer en el colchón.

-¿Por qué? –Tenten se sentó a su lado.

-Me… me besó y fue… ¡Mágico!

-No entiendo el problema, Matsuri.

-¡¿El problema?! ¡El problema es que el infeliz tiene novia! –Se levantó exaltada de la cama –me invitó a salir, me cautivó, me besó ¡Y nunca se le ocurrió decirme que tenía novia! –lagrimones escurrían de sus ojos –como lo odio, a él y a su panda de amigos.

-Tranquila Matsuri…

-¡No, no estoy tranquila! ¡Esos idiotas! Primero el rubiecito ese que es más ciego que un caracol ¿Qué no nota que Hinata-chan le quiere? –Tenten entró en pánico, ella sabía que Neji estaba oyendo todo. Y el castaño oía con seriedad cada insulto a su persona y a sus amigos –luego Uchiha que trata a todas a su antojo ¡No entiendo como Sakura-chan ve algo en él!... Y que decir de ti Onee-chan, ese chico castaño por el cual…

-¡Matsuri! –Interrumpió Tenten mientras se ponía de pie –será mejor que te metas a bañar, papá y mamá no tardan en venir y les debes una buena explicación.

-Are, es cierto –la castaña menor se encaminó a la puerta que daba al baño que compartía con su hermana –gracias por escucharme Onee-chan, tenía que desahogarme con alguien. –desapareció por la puerta y la chica de achocolatados ojos se dejó caer en el colchón.

Mierda, su hermana estuvo a punto de delatarla, inconscientemente, estuvo apunto de declara que hubo ocasiones en las que sufría por Hyüga, estuvo apunto de decir que su pequeña hermana la vio morirse de celos al verlo con otras, estuvo a punto de decir lo mucho que le dolió el ya no ser amiga ni nada del castaño, estuvo apunto de decir que a ella le seguía gustando, desde los diez años le encantaba ese serio chico.

-Mierda… -susurró con los ojos cerrados –estuvo cerca…

-Hm ¿Cerca de qué? –Tenten abrió los ojos se congeló en su lugar al oír una voz burlarse. Hyüga estaba frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, con petulante mirada hacia ella.

-C-Cerca de n-nada… es malo espiar a los demás ¿Sabes? –Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la recámara –anda, salgamos antes de que mi hermana termine de ducharse.

-Hm… –Salió de mala gana de la alcoba. Ambos bajaron silenciosamente por las escaleras. Una vez en la planta baja se acercaron a la puerta de salida. – ¿Sabes? Hoy has estado muy mandona… Panda –sonrió, aún petulante. Pero Tenten recordó que así sonreía él. No es que se creyese más que los demás (bueno, en ocasiones si) simplemente, así era él.

Panda. Maldito, todavía se acordaba de aquél estúpido apodo que le puso al conocerse;

_Una pareja de niños castaños discutían en el centro del dojo._

_-¡Anda! ¿Pelearé contigo? ¿No deberías mejor jugar a la comidita? –el niño de ojos perlas se burlaba de una pequeña de dos chonguitos en la cabeza._

_La niña, ofendida se abalanzó contra el pequeño, dándole una barrida a su pie izquierdo, logrando que el pequeño Hyüga cayese al suelo._

_-¡Anda! Peleas como niña, machito –sonrió, se inclinó, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas viéndolo desde arriba, triunfante._

_-¡Calla, panda! –reclamó enojado._

-Y tú muy entrometido, machito –sonrió la castaña, arrogante –ahora vete…

Hyüga abrió la puerta, y antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta, tomó la mano de la castaña y la acercó a el. La abrazó. Tenten se mantenía quieta, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Maldito Hyüga, sabía a la perfección que Tenten no se llevaba nada bien con las hormonas de adolescente, y que cada invasión a su espacio personal la frisaba al instante. La oji chocolate no evito inhalar el perfume que tenía Neji. Se sintió tan triste y tan enojada a la vez. Ese estúpido Hyüga siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando estaban solos se comportaba "cariñoso" con ella, más si alguien les miraba fingía no conocerla, y le odiaba por eso.

-de verdad –susurró él en su oído –dime, ¿No te alegró el que yo terminase con Koi?

-¿Por qué, Neji? –Su fina voz denotaba tristeza – ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué de repente finges que todo está bien, que seguimos siendo amigos…que tan siquiera nos conocemos y de un momento a otro vuelves a ser odioso y dices no conocerme?

-… responde, por favor…

Suspiró derrotada una vez más –N-No… no me alegró.

-Se que mientes –la estrujó más contra él.

-Entonces, si sabes la "verdad" ¿A que has venido? –Se apartó del agarre –creo que, si has decidido el que todos crean que no nos conocemos, mantén tu elección hasta el final.

Neji bufó, molestísimo. Dio media vuelta y se fue. _"idiota" _pensó la castaña y subió a su cuarto, con las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos, pero no lloraría, los tiempos de llorar ya no eran para ella.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chasqueó la legua. Todos comían animadamente y hablaban de quien sabe qué mierda. No le importaba. Lo único que lo tenía con el "alma en un hilo" era el ver que el pelirrojo de dorados ojos rodeaba a la fea de Haruno por la cintura con su brazo. ¿Quién se creía ése para tomarla tan posesivamente? ¡No tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso porque…! Porque… ¡Demonios! En realidad, si estaba en su derecho, pues en ningún momento oyó alguna queja de la fea ésa. Decidió seguir bebiendo su soda, para ignorar la furia que le provocaba ver esa "escenita"

-Y… Sasori, ¿Desde cuando sales con Sakura-chan? –preguntó Itachi y Sasuke casi se ahoga con el gaseoso líquido, cosa que todos, incluyendo a Haruno, notaron.

-¿Eh? –El pelirrojo, con su mano libre, rascó nervioso su mejilla con el dedo índice –en realidad no salgo con ella ¿Verdad, linda?

-H-Hai –contestó sonrojada la pelirrosa. Empezaba a gustarle dicho apodo.

-Que lástima… serían una linda pareja –concluyó el azabache mayor sabiendo a la perfección que dicho comentario enfiereció (más) a su hermano.

-Es cierto –apoyó incrédula la peli-azul –aun que Saso-kun se ve como un pervertido por estar con alguien tan pequeña, se ven monos juntos ¿No?

-Cierto, cierto –respondió Pain mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintra de Konan.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo? –sugirió Sasuke cambiando el tema.

-oí que la nueva película de Dragon Ball se estrenó ayer tal vez podríamos… -la peli azul no completó la oración pues Pain, Sasori e Itachi a penas oyeron el nombre se levantaron y corrieron a la fila para comprar los boletos.

-¡DRAGON BOLL~…! –Los tres gritaban mientras corrían.

-Entonces, será Dragon Boll. –Dijo en un suspiro –Oye… ¡Pain, no corran! –Konan salió tras los tres chicos.

Sakura sonrió al ver la escena a sus espaldas. Volteó la cabeza y se topó con una mirada que bien se podía decir ardía en llamas. _"¿Y a este tipo qué le pasa?" _pensó.

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, más después de la desaparición de su hermano y su grupito de amigos se relajó un poco, aún así la furia no se disipó por completo. ¿Qué hacía la Fea ésa no reclamando por ser tocada por Sasori? Se sentía tan frustrado, era como esas veces en las que tienes un juguete guardado en un armario y no te importa porque sabes que siempre estará ahí pero llega tu madre y lo regala a otro niño y es ahí cuando te das cuenta lo furioso que te poner ver a otro jugando con tu juguete. Pero esto era completamente diferente. No hablábamos de un simple juguete, hablamos del amor incondicional que esa chica le tenía y que de repente ese amor se lo regalase ahora a otra persona era tan…

Y seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué le molestaba particularmente que esa fan suya ya no fuera su fan? Tenía decenas de seguidoras y no sentía la misma furia que ahora le carcomía el pecho cuando veía alguna de ellas con alguien más. ¿Qué demonios tenía de especial esa loca, fea y agresiva chica de especial? ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto cuando alguien se le insinuaba a la pelirrosa? No entendía, solo sabía que le molestaba y eso era lo importante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo el Uchiha menor poniéndose de pie y acorralando a la pelirrosa en su silla -¿Creí que ya no me seguirías, no?

-¡No te estoy siguiendo! –Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, el azabache invadía su espacio personal –estoy con Saso-kun –sonrió.

-¿"Saso-kun"? y ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de…ése? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Que-te-importa. –Dijo detenidamente –dime ¿No dijiste que te dejara en paz? Pues eso hago, me alejo de ti y me acerco a alguien más simpático, amable, inteligente y guapo.

-¿Él? ¿Más guapo que yo? ¡Ah! Ni en tus mejores sueños. Además, niña –Sakura frunció el ceño –ni creas que no me doy cuenta que todo esto lo haces para darme celos y ¿sabes? No funciona. Así que aléjate de él –mencionó bastante molesto, con el ceño bien fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-Cree lo que quieras ¡pero yo saldré con Saso-kun!

-No, no lo harás –retó y se acercó más a ella.

-Sí, si lo haré y no puedes impedir… -El azabache, por mero impulso, la tomó de la nuca y la estampó contra sus labios, se sentían tan suaves y agradables. Sakura abrió los ojos, no sabía como reaccionar. Se congeló en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Uchiha al verse no correspondido se despegó de ella, fingiendo el no notar que había sido rechazado.

Sakura se levantó y se quedo tiesa en su lugar. Se miraron a los ojos por in infinito segundo y después el azabache apartó la mirada.

-No… no sé porqué. Sólo se que no quiero que te le acerques. –dijo mirando a otro lado.

-… -permanecía callada. Una vez recobró la compostura una ola de furia la invadió -¡BAKA! –soltó y el azabache la miró confundido. –Dime, idiota, ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¿Sabes lo mucho que fantaseé con besarte? ¡Infinidad de veces…! Pero cuando me dijiste todo aquello en el club aquella noche… todo se rompió. Conocí al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, el grosero, engreído y ególatra Uchiha. Entonces me decidí en dejarte en paz cuando volví a ver a Sasori, supe que no era tarde para mirar a otro lado… ¡Y ahora vienes y me reclamas como si te perteneciese…! Eres tan egoísta. No me quieres a tu lado, pero tampoco quieres que esté al lado de alguien más ¿Qué tan sola debo estar para hacerte feliz?

-… -El azabache estaba estático. Ninguna chica nunca le reclamó por un beso o por ninguna otra cosa. Y por primera vez, señoras y señores, Sasuke Uchiha no sabía que decir.

-Olvídalo. –Sakura se fue por el lado contrario. Sólo quería estar apartada de todo. Sasuke la miró hasta que la perdió de vista.

Se sentó en la mesa. Su cara era un poema. Tenía los ojos menos abiertos de lo normal y sus cejas se fruncían con frustración. La boca estaba en una línea recta, pero a la vez tenía un ademan de soltar alguna palabra. Los puños los tenía apretados, como queriendo golpear a alguien. Tomó su celular y tecleó:

_"Itachi, me voy a casa. No esperen a Sakura, ella tampoco irá."_

Envió el mensaje y volvió a teclear, pero ahora con distinto destinatario.

_"Karin, nos vemos en el parque en veinte minutos."_

Lo envió, guardó el aparato y se fue de ahí. Necesitaba descargar tanta ira.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura llegó a su casa. Insertó la llave en el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí, parada, pensando.

Nunca había sido una chica que pensase mucho las cosas o fuese seria, ella siempre actuó por impulso. Un ejemplo claro era el día que conoció a Uchiha. Cuando tenían doce y lo vio el primer día que ella entró a la secundaria, Sasuke era de segundo grado y al ser alguien mayor a ella era automáticamente intocable al menos que este se interesase en ella, aún así, impulsiva como era ella no dudo ni un minuto en volver ese pequeñísimo amor a primera vista en una novela ante los ojos de sus amigas. Al igual, por impulso ella le admiraba en "secreto" lo seguía e imaginaba cada escenario en el que ellos dos se confesasen mutuamente su amor. Siempre imaginó el día en que él la mirase, que le hablase… que la besase.

Y ahora, después de recibir un beso por parte de él su impulso no había reaccionado. Antes, ella hubiera correspondido con pasión el beso, pero no. En cambio lo rechazó y ni ella misma tenía suficientes razones para hacerlo. En ese momento fue como si los cinco años que estuvo "enamorada" de él no hubieran transcurrido.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar tanto… ella no era de pensar mucho las cosas. Subió a su recamara y al (literalmente) aventarse en su cama, una incomoda sensación llenó su espalda. Se levanto y casi le da un infarto al descubrir lo que había en su cama;

-¡Konichiwa, Sakura-chan! –Saludó Matsuri entre alegre y triste.

-Esperamos no importunar, S-Sakura chan. –le sonrió Hinata.

-Quiero aclarar que ellas me obligaron a venir. –Tenten se encontraba cruzada de brazos junto a ellas.

-¡Areee! Me asustaron, chicas. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Se sentó frente a ellas.

-Veras, Sakura-chan –comenzó la castaña menor –he tenido algunos problemas de amor –dijo y cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos muy al estilo anime –y necesito alejarme de aquí, así que le dije a mi padre que quería ir a la playa de Fukuoka…

-Él dijo que sí –continuó Tenten –pero con la condición de que yo la acompañase, cosa extra pues se supone estoy castigada. En fin, como no tenemos nada planeado para estas vacaciones invitamos a Hinata a ir con nosotras…

-Y-Y también queremos saber si tu quisiera i-ir. –Completó la pelinegra con una cálida sonrisa. –Solo será tres días.

-¡Claro! –dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, algo era claro, ella también necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

-Bien, partimos mañana.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Al siguiente día…_**

La mañana apareció particularmente nublada, el cielo amenazaba con estallar en un horrible diluvio, pero tal amenaza nunca fue cumplida. De vez en cuando una brisa caía del cielo, pero no pasaba de eso.

En una cafetería de agradable ambiente moderno, con buena música y un repleto de jóvenes adictos y no tan adictos al café, cuatro amigos se encontraban charlando acerca de todo y a la vez de nada, era un día aburrido en esas vacaciones.

-Araaaa… que día tan aguado… literalmente –El rubio de ojos azules se desparramó en la mesa.

-Neji, oí que terminaste con Koi ¿Es cierto? –preguntó con desinterés el azabache mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Hm… -asintió el castaño.

-Así que no soy el único –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo sorprendido el rubio -¿Terminaste con Misa?... Anou… ¡No me digas que esa marca en tu mejilla la hizo ella, Gaara!

-Tsk –El de ojos aguamarina se volteó, recordando que después de pedirle a su rubia ex novia que terminasen le volvió a propinar una cachetada. –Calla, baka, al menos yo ya soy soltero otra vez.

-Vale, que en eso tienes razón… de todos modos –Naruto se reintegró en su lugar, un pensamiento fugaz _"¿Tu NOVIA no se enojaría?" _fueron las palabras exactas de Hinata. ¡Ah! Hinata, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, incluso más que en el ramen –consideraré eso de estar soltero… además creo que Asami no es para nada mi tipo, cuando estoy con ella no sabe hacer otra cosa más que quejarse.

-Anda, que me dejarán sólo a mi con novia, desgraciados. –habló el azabache.

-No creo que eso te importe, pues aunque Karin es tu "novia" dudo de tu fidelidad hacia ella –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Me ofendes –una sonrisa sarcástica surcó los labios de Uchiha.

El celular de Hyüga sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Neji con pereza tomó el aparato y leyó:

_"Neji nii-san me apena no poder despedirme en persona, pero se me ha hecho tarde y esta mañana saliste muy temprano. Ya voy rumbo al aeropuerto así que me despediré por aquí. Iré tres días a la playa de Fukuoka con Sakura, Matsuri y Tenten. Cuídate mucho, te veo dentro de tres días, cuida a Hanabi de que no haga de las suyas y cuida a mi padre, que no trabaje de más, Te quiere:_

_Hinata"_

El chico de larga cabellera estuvo a punto de destruir su celular con el puño. Su apreciada prima iría a una playa a lucir su cuerpo y siendo el centro de perversión de no sé cuantos viejos rabo verde. Además podrían aprovecharse de su inocencia… y nadie la podía proteger porque ¿Qué podrían hacer sus amigas Sakura, Matsuri y…? ¡Mierda, también iba Tenten! ¿Que tal si algún chico pervertido quisiese pasarse de listo con ella? ¡No! Él no podía permitir eso, ni para su prima ni para su… su… bueno, ni para Tenten.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y pensó. No podía ir el solo a protegerlas, además de parecer un sobreprotector (aunque lo era, pero se negaba en admitirlo) se verían muy obvias su intenciones… ¡Digo! Intención de proteger claro.

Miró a sus amigos. Sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieren ir a la playa, chicos?

* * *

¡Omo~! se que tardo años en actualizar este fic, por es razón hago los capítulos más largos :33 Espero me regalen un comentario y:

**Pamys-Chan **Gracias por comentar y seguir las historia aunque me tarde mucho :33

**ThePausis **¡Locas fangirls unida! D: Okay no... gracias por el comentario... y por la paz :33

**Ladyrose23 **Jojo... aunque los papas de las Amma parecen rudos son todo lo contrario, son de esos papas que te ponen un castigo de mil semanas y al siguiente día ya se les olvidó. ¡Celos, celos! muajajajaja ñwñ Gracias por tu comentario espero te guste el capítulos :33

**Sakulali **Kya eso me hace tan feliz, alegrarle el día a alguien más es aahh x33 gracias por comentar.

**Jannette-BlackWeasley **Gracias por lo de favoritos y perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, pero les juro que cada capítulo los escribo mínimo dos veces hasta que me gusta como queda. Gracias por comentar.

**Suiguitou **Moe, tienes razón algunas madres esta obsesionadas con eso pero he que se le va a hacer ñwñ Si, Sasuke aprenderá que no todo gira alrededor de él en cuanto a Neji... bueno el sabrá lo que hace ;33 gracias por comentar y perdona el retraso U_U

**Pochii **Gracias, gracias, espero este capítulo también te agrade :D

**MurcielagoAjenjo **Anou! gracias, gracias, los escribo para ustedes espero te agrade el capítulo :33

Y espero sus reviews okay? Bye!

Mary'


End file.
